THE HOT ONESHOTS
by Kafryne
Summary: Vous cherchez une histoire romantique avec un bonne fin érotique? Un moment de Lemon intense et torride? Je vous propose de courtes nouvelles qui mettent en scène nos personnages favoris. Bonne lecture.
1. Mieux vaut tard

_**Salut tout le monde!**_

_**Ça fait un bail! **_

_**Alors me revoici. Malheureusement, à cours d'inspiration pour deux fictions, je les aie supprimées. Ca faisait trop longtemps qu'elles étaient arrêtées et je n'avais plus envie de les poursuivre. **_

**DESOLEE!**

_**Voyez vous, j'ai connu un grand bouleversement dans ma vie personnelle et j'ai perdu un temps toute envie d'écrire. Mais récemment, j'ai renoué avec cette passion et maintenant, je ne résiste pas à l'envie de vous partager cet OS.**_

_**Donc, ce ne sera pas une fanfic, mis plutôt un recueil d'OS consacré à notre couple préféré.**_

_**Je ne ferais jamais de résumé pour vous laisser le plaisir de découvrir de quoi il en retourne. **_

_**Je laisserais un titre et vous informerais s'il s'agit d'un AH (Tous Humain) et du couple.**_

_**Merci. Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Mieux vaut tard… <strong>

**AH-Edward & Bella  
><strong>

« -Je démissionne. » Dit Bella Swan, déposant sa lettre sur le bureau de son patron.

Edward Cullen, PDG d'une firme multinationale, était un véritable oxymore vivant selon elle, car il était d'un froid torride!

La jeune femme de 26 ans n'était pas sortie première de sa promo à Harvard pour devenir le paillasson de cet homme aussi sexy qu'horripilant!

Elle avait passé exactement: 1095 jours avec lui sans qu'il ne la remarque pour autant. Elle avait assez d'être réveillée au beau milieu de la nuit pour traduire ce qu'un client lui racontait! Elle ne voulait plus se rendre au pressing pour lui et aller lui chercher un café dès qu'il claquait des doigts. Elle ne pouvait plus se négliger, tout mettre de coté pour les bons plaisirs de MONSIEUR!

Non. Elle avait trop attendue déjà. Par crainte de sa réaction et surtout parce que son coté masochiste avait envie d'être aux cotés d'Edward.

Elle avait murement réfléchi, s'était décidée, et agissait enfin pour son bien être.

Edward la trouvait très courageuse. Oser l'affronter de la sorte, le regarder droit dans les yeux et lui annoncer d'une voix ferme les deux mots les plus merveilleux qu'il eut jamais entendu.

Oui! Enfin, elle décidait de partir!

Non pas qu'il souhaitait la voir sortir de sa vie. Loin de là.

Mais si elle ne travaillait plus pour lui, cela signifiait qu'il serait enfin libre! Libre de la séduire, de la toucher et de la prendre!

La règle d'or de son entreprise qu'il menait d'une main de maitre était de ne jamais, oh grand JAMAIS, entamer une relation avec un autre employé. Au cours des années, il avait du licencier plusieurs personnes pour ne pas avoir respecté cette règle. Alors qu'auraient ils pensés en le voyant s'envoyer en l'air avec son assistante?

Des rumeurs avaient courues sur eux. Mais elles avaient toutes été démenties. Malheureusement, Edward avait passé exactement 26 280 heures à penser à elle. Il tombait malade à chaque fois qu'il l'imaginait dans les bras d'un autre. C'est pour ça qu'il s'arrangeait toujours pour ne pas la laisser seule très longtemps. Même s'il faisait de son mieux pour afficher un masque glacial lorsqu'elle se trouvait dans la même pièce que lui, il était toujours en ébullition quand elle était là.

Aucune autre femme ne l'excitait autant qu'elle. Edward avait donc prit l'habitude de toujours penser à elle lorsqu'il avait des relations sexuelles. Mais il savait pertinemment que les vivre avec Bella dépasseraient tout ce qu'il pourrait imaginer.

Et si nous revenons au temps présent, Edward voyait déjà où et quand ils pourraient passer à l'acte.

« -J'attendais un peu plus de réaction de votre part Monsieur Cullen. »

Il grimaça. Il avait détesté l'entendre l'appeler ainsi pendant ces trois longues et torturantes années. Ce n'était pas faute de lui avoir maintes fois demandé de l'appeler par son prénom. Bella s'obstinait à l'appeler « Monsieur Cullen ».

« -Vous souhaitiez peut être que je vous supplie de rester Bella. »

Elle eut du mal à déglutir.

« -Certainement pas. Sachez que même si ça avait été le cas, je serais partie. »

« -Puis je savoir pourquoi? »

« -Lisez ma lettre. » Répondit-elle sèchement.

Il hocha la tête et elle vit ses longs doigts glisser sur l'enveloppe blanche cachetée.

« - Comptez-vous me donner un préavis. »

« -Non, ma démission est immédiate. D'ailleurs, je vous aie déjà trouvé un remplaçant. Il s'agit d'un homme très sérieux qui a déjà pas mal d'expérience. »

« -Un homme? »

Edward fronça les sourcils et réprima son envie de rire tandis que Bella pinçait ses lèvres attirantes. Elle ne voulait pas qu'une autre femme prenne sa place. Cette seule idée l'enrageait. Oh! Comme elle regretterait la magnifique maison d'Edward! Elle s'était parfois, dans des moments de folie, permise de sauter sur son grand lit, sentir son odeur dans ses draps… Penser qu'une autre femme aurait ce privilège la rendait malade. Voilà pourquoi, elle avait déniché un homme pour devenir son assistant personnel.

« -Oui, j'ai laissé un dossier complet le concernant à votre sœur. »

Alice dirigeait le département des ressources humaines et l'avait imploré de rester. Mais sa décision était prise.

« -Parfait. »

Il se leva et elle admira son grand corps élancé, moulé dans un costume griffé Versace qu'elle avait choisi deux mois plus tôt. C'était sans doute à cette époque qu'elle avait décidé de s'en aller. Elle avait souhaité l'accompagner au gala de charité annuel de l'association de son père. Elle s'était même acheté une petite robe noire assortie à son costume (qui lui avait d'ailleurs couté les yeux de la tête!), dans l'espoir de s'y rendre à son bras. Mais il avait choisit la squelettique Tanya comme cavalière. Bella se souvenait avoir été anéantie et avoir passée la soirée à s'empiffrer de glace devant une rediffusion de « Ghost », histoire de se donner une raison pour pleurer.

Edward lui tendit la main et du attendre un certain temps pour qu'elle réalise ce que signifiait son geste et ne la serre. Leurs doigts firent contact et un courant les traversa. Il avait l'impression qu'elle allait fondre en larmes.

« -Bella, merci de m'avoir accordé votre temps et votre expérience au cours des trois dernières années. Vous êtes de loin la meilleure assistante que je n'ai jamais eue. Je vous regrette déjà. »

Edward fut soulagé de ne pas avoir laissé de trémolo trainer dans sa voix. Mais elle lui avait semblé bien trop froide.

« -Merci à vous de m'avoir donné l'occasion de voyager à travers le monde pour exercer un métier que j'aime au sein de votre entreprise. Je vous souhaite une bonne continuation. »

Bordel, Bella réalisait que c'était exactement ce qu'elle avait écrit à la fin de sa lettre de démission.

Edward, lui, avait oublié de lâcher sa main jusqu'à ce qu'elle la lui arrache. Elle la frotta contre le tissu de sa jupe stricte. Affrontant une dernière fois ses yeux verts.

« -Ca a été un vrai plaisir. »

Bella lui sourit timidement.

« -Au revoir Monsieur Cullen. »

Il avait la gorge nouée. Il avait envie de la retenir, de la plaquer contre la porte, lui arracher sa jupe et la prendre, comme ça, en peine journée alors que tous les employés étaient présents.

Mais il se retint et s'affala dans son fauteuil, le corps tendu par un désir frustré. Il pouvait attendre encore un peu.

L'entreprise sans elle ne sera jamais plus la même, songea-t-il, la regardant sortir de son bureau. Mais il espérait que son lit aussi ne sera plus le même maintenant.

Bella envoya sa couette dans son canapé. Deux jours maintenant qu'elle avait quitté son poste de travail. Elle tomba dans le fauteuil et s'emmitoufla dans les couvertures.

Pourtant, il faisait une chaleur étouffante dehors. Mais à l'intérieur, elle avait mit la climatisation à fond et elle avait très froid. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son blackberry pour la centième fois.

A part sa mère, son père et son amie Rose, elle n'avait eu aucun appel. Pas d'Edward qui lui demandait de venir d'urgence, d'aller chercher un client à l'aéroport, d'acheter un cadeau pour Esmée, sa mère.

Rien. Zéro.

A quoi elle s'attendait? Elle avait démissionné et il n'avait rien fait pour la retenir. Au contraire, il lui avait même parut soulagé!

Elle soupira et alluma la télé, à la recherche d'un film romantique qui se terminait mal.

Elle piocha dans sa glace au chocolat une bouchée sucrée et savoureuse qui fondit sur sa langue.

Elle avait prévu de faire du sport pour perdre un peu de poids, alors, autant en profiter.

Avec « Autant en emporte le vent » à la télé, elle était sure de passer une soirée bien triste quand on frappa à la porte.

Avec un profond soupir elle sortit de son canapé et se traina jusqu'à la porte, convaincue qu'il s'agissait de Rose.

Mais en réalité, c'était Edward qui attendait derrière la porte, un énorme bouquet de roses rouges à la main. Il passa une main anxieuse dans ses cheveux. C'était bien la première fois qu'il courtisait une jeune femme. Généralement, c'était le contraire. Mais pour Bella, il était prêt à faire n'importe quoi. Ces deux journées sans elle lui avaient parues interminables. Jacob était un bon élément et lui avait fait une bonne impression. Mais il n'était décidément pas une personne sur laquelle il pouvait fantasmer. Avec Bella, ses journées avaient été bien moins ennuyantes car il passait une bonne partie de son temps à la représenter couchée, nue, sur son bureau, les jambes écartées et le regard lubrique. Chose difficilement imaginable avec un assistant tel que Jacob.

« -Tu avais dit que tu ne pourrais pas passer… »

Entendit-il Bella lui dire depuis l'intérieur de son appartement. Elle ouvrit brusquement la porte et se tétanisa en le voyant.

A vrai dire, il était aussi choqué qu'elle. Elle portait un immense sweet qui la couvrait jusqu'à ses cuisses et ensuite, plus rien.

Edward faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive. Il y avait il quelque chose sous ce pull?

« -Monsieur Cullen? »

Il ne pouvait pas attendre pour le découvrir.

Sans attendre son invitation, il entra, claqua la porte et jeta le bouquet de rose, je ne sais où.

« -Bonsoir Bella. » Fut tout ce qu'il parvint à dire avant de la dévorer toute crue.

Il l'embrassa fougueusement, se délectant de ses lèvres saveur chocolat, entrant à coup de langue dans sa bouche délicieuse, la fouillant jusqu'à lui couper le souffle.

Elle écarquilla les yeux quand il interrompit brutalement le baiser.

« -Je préfère que tu m'appelles Edward. »

« -Qu'est-ce que… »

Il l'interrompit par un nouveau baiser qu'il ponctua d'attouchements sensuel sur ses cuisses blanc comme neige. Ils frémirent à l'unisson. Mais Bella se laissa faire, allant même jusqu'à se coller contre lui.

« -Je t'ai apporté des roses. » Chuchota-t-il contre son cou qu'il parcourait du bout de la langue.

Bella jeta un coup d'œil par terre et les découvrit.

« -Elles sont très belles. » Réussit-elle à murmurer.

« -Pas autant que toi. »

Est-ce qu'elle rêvait? La pauvre commençait à se poser des questions sur sa santé mentale. Seul dans ses plus beaux rêves son ex-patron entrait chez elle pour la couvrir de baisers brulants.

« -Pourquoi? »

Edward se détacha d'elle de quelques millimètres, juste le temps pour lui de la regarder.

« -Eh bien… En tant que patron, je me refusais de faire ça. »

Par « ça », il entendait lui donner des baisers qui avaient l'intensité de tremblements de terre de magnitude 9!

Bella passa ses bras autour de son cou et se pressa contre lui debout sur la pointe des pieds, au beau milieu de son entrée.

Au risque de lui sembler complètement conne, elle lui redemanda:

« -Pourquoi? »

Edward sourit, caressant du bout des doigts ses lèvres gonflées par ses baisers.

« -Tu sais très bien que je suis contre les relations entre collègues. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne t'ai pas désiré pendant tout ce temps. Oh, Bella, si tu savais comme travailler avec toi a été une torture pour moi. »

Bon, cette fois, elle devait choisir une autre question:

« -Mais pourquoi? »

(Raté.)

« -J'avais envie de te toucher, comme ça… »

C'est-à-dire, en serrant fermement ses fesses couvertes par un fin boxer, dans ses paumes. En se collant contre elle, lui faisant clairement ressentir son érection contre son ventre.

« -Ah… J'avais déjà remarqué ça… » Rougit elle.

Edward lui adressa un sourire taquin.

« -Quand? »

« -Un soir, nous travaillions tard sur un dossier et… J'ai remarqué que tu… Bandais. »

Bella ponctua ses paroles d'un déhanchement qui le fit grogner.

« -Mais je croyais que c'était à cause de Tanya qui venait d'appeler… »

Il secoua la tête.

« -Non, c'était pour toi. A cause de ton chemisier rouge, de cette jupe qui t'arrivait à mi-cuisse. » Il leva la main vers ses cheveux.

« -Et surtout à cause des mèches qui sortaient de ton chignon. Je mourrais d'envie de le défaire pour passer les doigts dans tes magnifiques cheveux. Aucune femme ne t'arrive à la cheville Bella. »

« -Mais je croyais que tu n'avais rien à faire de moi… Que j'étais invisible à tes yeux… »

Il secoua la tête.

« -Si tu savais à quel point tu te trompes! Je te désire tellement, tu es si sexy… »

Elle n'avait pas besoin de longs discours sur sa beauté ou autres conneries de ce genre. Elle voulait simplement qu'il la prenne comme elle l'avait toujours rêvé. Elle bondit sur lui, passant les bras autour de ses reins, pressant son sexe contre celui d'Edward. Ils voulaient juste que la barrière que représentaient leurs vêtements disparaisse.

« -C'était très dur pour moi aussi. » Avoua-t-elle pendant qu'Edward l'emmenait dans sa chambre. Il défonça la porte pour entrer et Bella retint son rire. Il avait l'air si concentré.

« -A quel point? » Demanda t-il avant de la déposer sur son lit.

Elle l'observa enlever sa veste et déboutonner sa chemise.

« -Je souffrais à chaque fois que je te voyais avec une autre femme. J'enviais même ta mère lorsqu'elle te serrait dans ses bras et je… »

Bella s'interrompit, rougissante en le voyant enlever sa chemise. Elle l'avait déjà surpris torse nu une fois et avait eu du mal à se remettre. Son torse finement musclé, sa large poitrine, ses épaules carrées… Il était parfait.

« -Et quoi Bella, continue. »

Il se pencha vers elle à une lenteur effrayante. S'il continuait, elle allait perdre la tête.

« -Je me touchais en pensant à toi. »

Edward ignorait comment il se retenait. Il avait tant envie d'elle qu'il allait exploser son pantalon si elle continuait à se mordiller la lèvre inférieur en lui jetant ce regard incendiaire. Mais il s'interdisait de la prendre avant d'avoir exploré son corps. Il passa les mains sous son pull et le lui enleva tout en observant son corps nu en dessous. Ses yeux dévorèrent sa peau douce et laiteuse avant qu'il ne la déguste.

« -Tu te touchais… Ici? »

Il porta ses mains sur ses précieux petits seins. Il les caressa, fasciné par leur texture sous ses mains. Puis il captura un de ses tétons érigé dans sa bouche et le suça goulument. Son gémissement l'excita au-delà de l'imaginable.

« -Oh mon Dieu! »

Bella pourrait jouir uniquement en le sentait pressé contre elle. Edward caressa ses hanches et passa les doigts sous l'élastique de sa culotte. Il se sépara de ses seins et elle lâcha une plainte.

«-Edward… »

Il grogna contre sa peau.

C'était merveilleux de l'entendre prononcer son nom. Il se retint à grand peine de ne pas jouir sur le champ. Il brulait de découvrir son sexe avant de la posséder. Il voulait la gouter, ce qu'il fit avec avidité. Il lécha sa fente humide, introduit un doigt dans antre étroit en taquinant son clitoris. Elle se tordit sur le lit, se pressant contre lui, ondulant souplement les hanches. Il voulait la faire venir, déguster la saveur de son orgasme avant d'aller trouver le sien en elle. Il n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps. Elle se crispa autour de son doigt et émit un cri enivrant. Il s'écarta juste le temps d'enlever son pantalon et de prendre un préservatif. Il sauta sur le lit, s'installant confortablement entre ses jambes pour la regarder.

Les joues rosies par son plaisir, les yeux fermés, un sourire heureux sur ses lèvres, elle était magnifique.

« -Edward… » Murmura-t-elle lorsqu'elle les ouvrit pour le regarder.

Il ne vit que les flammes de son désir avant qu'elle ne lui donne un baiser dévastateur. Souplement, elle le retourna sur le dos. Ses petits seins se balancèrent et il éprouva une immense difficulté pour avaler sa salive. Elle lui arracha le préservatif des mains et il l'observa attraper son sexe entre ses doigts délicat. Elle le caressa entièrement, enroulant sa main autour de sa verge. Combien de fois avait elle fantasmé sur cet endroit?

« -Bella… » Gémit il, implorant. Elle déroula le préservatif d'une lenteur insupportable. Et ensuite, elle l'enfourcha.

Son sexe étroit descendit tout doucement sur lui, s'ajustant à sa longueur et à sa grosseur. Il lui soutenait les hanches, persuadé que ses mains y laisseront des traces. Il craignait de lui faire mal, mais elle ne se plaignait pas. Ils lancèrent un même cri quand il la pénétra jusqu'à la garde.

Bella le regarda, les yeux voilés par son plaisir. Pas un instant ils perdirent le contact visuel. Elle montait et descendait sur lui, donnait le rythme. Edward lui laissa tenir les rennes, il lui était impossible de détacher son regard d'elle. Quand elle l'empala et augmenta le rythme, se balançant d'avant en arrière, c'est là qu'il perdit la tête. Il se redressa, s'enfonçant encore plus en elle, touchant un point dont Bella ignorait l'existence. Et il ne résista plus à ses pulsions, augmentant le rythme de ses poussées alors que Bella se cramponnait à ses épaules, la tête sur son épaule, haletant à son oreille.

L'orgasme les terrassa en même temps. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Edward perdait tout contrôle sur sn corps, ne maitrisant plus rien. Il venait de se donner à Bella avec autant de passion qu'elle s'était offerte à lui.

Quand une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tard ils parvinrent à bouger, Edward et Bella étaient allongés l'un contre l'autre.

« -Si j'avais pu imaginer ça… J'aurais démissionné il y a belle lurette. » Murmura-t-elle.

Edward émit un rire rauque qui la fit frémir. Elle sourit, comblée.

Il la caressait tendrement, alors que sa tête reposait sur le torse d'Edward, elle entendait clairement les battements de son cœur.

« -Je t'aime Bella. » Fit-il, rêvant déjà à toutes les choses qu'il prévoyait pour leur futur.

* * *

><p><strong>Merci beaucoup de votre lecture! <strong>

**Faites moi part de vos avis! Et on se retrouve pour le prochain OS!**


	2. Désir Incestieux

**Avant toutes chose un GRAND MERCI à tous les lecteurs et les revieweuses! C'est un ENORME plaisir que de vous retrouver après ces mois difficiles!**

**Alors voilà le deuxième Os qui j'espère vous plaira!**

* * *

><p><strong>Désir Incestieux<strong>

**Edward/Bella**

Son vol avait du retard. Edward commençait à s'impatienter. Il était pressé de la revoir. Sa petite sœur était partie en Italie depuis plus de deux ans et il avait hâte de la revoir.

Avant son départ, Bella et lui avaient été en froid. Leurs dernières vacances ensemble avait été un véritable cauchemar et ils s'étaient séparés en de mauvais termes. Mais maintenant qu'elle revenait, il voulait absolument réparer ses bêtises.

Bella était sa meilleure amie, sa confidente et sa sœur.

_Maudit soit ce foutu lien de sang qui les unissait! _

Bella eut envie de reprendre l'avion lorsqu'elle vit Edward. Il ne l'avait pas encore vu, peut être qu'avec un peu de chance, elle pourrait partir sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive?

Son frère était encore plus beau que dans ses souvenirs. Après ce qui leur était arrivé à Hawaï, elle ne l'avait plus revu. Alors que faisait-il là?

_Encore un coup des parents. Des parents que nous partageons tous les deux. _Songea telle, dégoutée.

Ils avaient grandis ensemble, mais aujourd'hui, en le voyant scruter la foule pour la trouver, son cœur ne battait pas pour son frère. Mais pour l'homme sexy qui était venu la chercher.

Elle grimaça quand leurs regards se croisèrent.

Ca faisait si mal de savoir leur amour impossible. C'était pour ça qu'elle avait fuit loin de lui. Et elle n'avait pas prévu de le revoir comme ça. En fait, elle avait décidé de ne plus jamais le revoir. Mais il s'avançait vers elle à grands pas et en un clin d'œil, ils se retrouvèrent face à face.

« -Bonjour Bella. »

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? »

« -Maman m'a demandé de venir te chercher. »

« -Je lui avais dit que je prendrais un taxi jusqu'à Forks. »

« -Elle sait très bien que tu seras fatiguée. Il vaut mieux que tu passes la nuit dans mon appart à Seattle avant de prendre la route. »

« -Non. Je préfèrerais encore aller à l'hôtel. »

« -Ne soit pas aussi obstinée. » Gronda-t-il.

« -Et toi arrête de me donner des ordres. »

« -Je suis ton frère.

« -Justement. »

Ils soupirèrent en même temps. L'espace d'un instant, ils s'étaient retrouvés comme avant, à l'époque où ils aimaient se chamailler pour un oui ou pour un non.

Puis, à la grande surprise d'Edward, Bella se jeta contre lui et le serra dans ses bras. Son corps réagit au quart de tour. Bordel, c'était si bon de la sentir contre lui.

« -Tu m'as tellement manqué. » Murmura-t-il, se séparant à regret. Il caressa son doux visage, il avait tant envie d'embrasser ses lèvres sensuelles. Elle rompit le charme et s'éloigna de lui.

« -Toi aussi. »

« -Donc tu viens chez moi. »

Il attrapa ses bagages et elle n'eut d'autres choix que de le suivre jusqu'au parking. Il la guida à sa Volvo sans ajouter un mot de plus. Maintenant qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, il ignorait comment allait se passer la soirée.

« -Alors, comment c'était l'Italie? » Demanda-t-il en démarrant, pour rompre le silence.

« -Magnifique. » Bella chercha autre chose à ajouter et dit: « Ensoleillé. »

« -Tu as aimé? »

« -J'ai adoré. »

Wow, voilà qui promettait d'être difficile. Elle était crispée sur son siège et lui, serrait son volant le plus fort possible.

Les souvenirs d'un autre endroit ensoleillé les tourmentaient.

Deux ans auparavant, ils avaient décidés de passer les vacances à Hawaï en famille, mais Esmée s'était cassé la jambe et leur père était resté auprès d'elle. Edward et Bella s'étaient rendus seuls dans l'ile paradisiaque. Mais ça c'était très mal terminé.

« -Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu deviens? » Demanda-t-elle au bout d'un long moment.

« -Ca va. » Leur discussion disait long sur le froid glacial que le séjour à Hawaï avait jeté sur leur relation.

Bella se souvenait très bien des premiers jours, lorsqu'ils avaient visité l'ile, quand elle essayait en vain de se dorer au soleil. Et il y avait eu cette journée quand un type appelé Eric l'avait dragué. Elle s'était prise au jeu, voyant très bien comment Edward réagissait. Bella savait qu'il se montrait très protecteur envers elle. Il l'avait été depuis leurs premiers pas à l'école. Toujours à surveiller ses petits amis, à veiller sur elle. Mais cette fois, ce n'avait pas été un instinct protecteur fraternel. Mais de la jalousie pure et simple. Il avait frappé Eric quand il avait voulu l'embrasser. Puis, cette nuit là…

« -Tu as fait des rencontres? » Demanda-t-il, la faisant revenir sur terre.

« -Oui. Tu sais en un an, j'ai eu le temps de me faire des amis. »

« -Uniquement des amis? »

« -Je te demande moi qui tu sautes? » Demanda-t-elle sur la défensive.

Edward se tendit encore plus. Bella vit un muscle tressauter sur sa mâchoire. Un reflexe qu'elle avait toujours trouvé sexy chez lui. Elle détourna vite son regard vers la route.

Elle ne pouvait pas entamer une relation avec un homme sans qu'elle ne pense à Edward. Il était toujours là dans ses pensées, quoi qu'elle fasse, où qu'elle aille. Elle comparait tous les hommes qu'elle fréquentait à son propre frère. Et aucun ne lui arrivait à la cheville. Alors, elle ne s'était fait que des amis. Rien de plus.

Tandis qu'elle savait de source sure _(Merci Maman Esmée!) _qu'Edward passait de filles en filles. Et pour reprendre les mots exact de sa mère, « il change de filles comme de calçons. »

« -Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais manger? » Finit-il par demander, pour changer de conversation.

« -Ce que tu veux. »

« -Bon, il y a un petit resto en bas de chez moi, j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait y diner? »

« -Ca me va. »

Génial. Le reste du chemin se déroula dans un silence total. Il se gara dans le parking souterrain de son immeuble et Bella décida de laisser une de ses valises dans la voiture. Elle emmenait l'essentiel pour passer la nuit chez lui.

Cette seule idée la rendait anxieuse. Ils montèrent sans un mot dans l'ascenseur. Tout était si différent entre eux maintenant. Ils étaient debout à chaque extrémité de la cabine. Le simple fait de l'avoir serré dans ses bras à l'aéroport l'avait troublé, alors si elle le touchait à nouveau, elle ignorait ce qui se passerait.

_Bon sang! C'était son frère! _

Elle connaissait de nombreux frères et sœurs, mais personne n'avait rencontré leur problème. Leur attirance l'un pour l'autre n'avait rien de naturel. Au contraire, ça allait à l'encontre de tout. Si leurs parents apprenaient ça, ils seraient anéantis.

« -Ne t'inquiète pas, je prendrais le canapé pour ce soir. »

Elle hocha la tête en découvrant son appartement. Les murs peints en noir contrastaient avec le blanc de certains meubles. Elle vit tout de suite le grand canapé rouge de son salon. Le décor était à la fois sobre et masculin.

« -Maman est passée par là. » Dit elle, déposant son sac sur le sol.

Edward sourit.

« -Tu la connais. Dès qu'il s'agit de décorer. »

« -Ouais. Et le canapé te conviendra parfaitement. »

Il sourit. Son coté sarcastique lui avait manqué.

« -La salle de bain est dans la chambre, si tu veux te rafraichir avant d'aller diner... »

Elle hocha la tête, mais dès que ses yeux marron se posèrent sur la baignoire, elle changea d'avis.

« -Tu sais, je n'ai pas envie d'aller au resto. Je pense que je vais prendre un bon bain et aller me coucher. »

« -Va pour le bain. Mais il faut que tu manges. »

« -D'accord. » Consentit-elle, pressée d'être seule. Sa présence la mettait sur les nerfs.

« -Parfait, dans ce cas, je descends t'acheter quelque chose à manger. »

« -Super. »

Dès qu'il sortit, elle s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Mais tout lui rappelait son frère. Son gel douche, son rasoir, sa brosse à dent. Ses serviettes. Bella soupira et commença à faire couler de l'eau dans la grande baignoire qu'il utilisait.

C'était si difficile de vivre en aimant quelqu'un d'inaccessible… Leur unique nuit ensemble aurait été parfaite s'ils n'étaient pas frères et sœurs.

En entrant dans l'eau chaude, elle se laissa envahir par ses précieux souvenirs.

Edward l'avait surpris avec Eric. Le jeune homme lui faisait ouvertement des avances depuis leur arrivé à Hawaï. Et Bella y avait répondu, mais ce soir là, il était ivre et commençait à devenir un peu trop insistant. Il l'avait collée contre le mur et voulait l'embrasser, ses mains répugnantes la touchaient partout. Elle s'était débattue et Edward était arrivé à temps. Il avait frappé Eric, mais ce dernier avait riposté. Même si ça avait été son frère qui avait eu le dessus, Edward s'était fait un œil au beurre noir dans la bataille.

« -Ca va? » Lui avait-il demandé alors que c'était lui le blessé.

« -Oui. Je suis désolé. » Avait elle murmuré, touchant doucement son visage endolori.

« -Non, j'espère que ce connard ne posera plus les yeux sur toi maintenant. »

Elle avait hoché la tête, à vrai dire, le seul qui l'importait, c'était Edward. Elle l'avait soigné, mit de la glace sur son œil, et c'était comme ça, dans l'intimité de leur chambre d'hôtel que l'irréparable était arrivé.

Ils avaient été tous les deux conscients que ce qu'ils faisaient était mal. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait eu la force de résister à leur désir. Dès le moment où leurs lèvres avaient faits contact, plus rien n'avait compté.

Bella se souvenait que trop bien de sa saveur, sa chaleur, son odeur… Elle avait eu le sentiment d'avoir trouvé sa place dans ses bras. Vivant un pur moment de bonheur. Il avait été son premier. Et elle avait été heureuse de lui donner sa virginité.

Une larme solitaire coula sur sa joue. Comment pourrait-elle refaire sa vie un jour? Cette seule expérience l'avait marquée au fer rouge. Elle ne se sentait excitée qu'en revoyant ses mains la caresser, découvrant les endroits les plus sensibles de son corps.

Combien de fois s'était elle touchée dans l'espoir d'approcher à nouveau le sentiment de bien être qu'elle n'avait connu qu'avec lui, sans succès?

Se rappelant soudain qu'elle se trouvait dans un endroit où son frère passait beaucoup de temps, elle se surprit à l'imaginer à sa place. Pensait-il à ça lui aussi ? Fantasmait-il sur elle?

Elle secoua énergétiquement la tête. Tout ça ne les menait à rien. Le revoir n'avait fait que raviver des émotions qu'elle voulait oublier. Une blessure bien trop profonde.

Edward remontait le plus vite possible. Il connaissait très bien sa sœur, aux moindres soucis, elle prenait la fuite. Elle n'était pas lâche, mais elle pensait que disparaitre rendait les choses plus faciles. Et il savait que c'était loin d'être le cas.

Quand ils s'étaient réveillés l'un imbriqué dans l'autre ce matin là, à Hawaï, il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux. Mais quand elle avait ouvert les yeux, il y avait lut la peur, une peur qui se reflétait encore quand ils se regardaient maintenant. Et il ne voulait plus qu'elle s'en aille.

Certes, il ne pourrait jamais plus rien avoir entre eux. Mais Seigneur, il voulait la voir, il voulait la sentir près de lui. Même si c'était encore plus douloureux.

Immergé dans ses pensées, il fut étonné de trouver Jacob, un collègue, en train de frapper à sa porte.

« -Hey, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici? »

« -Tu as oublié ce dossier. Il fallait que je te le remette. » Répondit il, arquant un sourcil en voyant les barquettes qu'Edward portait dans un sac.

« -Tu as un invité? »

« -Ma sœur passe la nuit chez moi. »

Jacob écarquilla les eux.

« -La jolie brune sur les photos. »

Edward se tendit. Jacob avait été le premier à remarquer la ressemblance entre Bella et les filles avec qui il sortait. Il n'avait pas envie qu'il ne mette Bella mal à l'aise.

« -Oui. »

« -Cool, je vais enfin pouvoir la rencontrer! »

« -Je ne crois pas. » Fit-il au moment où elle ouvrait la porte.

Il se figea en la découvrant emmitouflée dans son peignoir. Beaucoup trop grand pour elle, mais qui la rendait encore plus excitante.

« -Tu as oublié tes clés? » Demanda-t-elle avant de découvrir Jacob.

« -Salut. » Sourit son collègue.

Elle répondit à son sourire.

« -Je suis Jacob, Jake pour les intimes. Un collègue d'Edward. »

« -Ravie de vous rencontrer. »

Edward ressentit de la colère, une rage qu'il eut énormément de mal à dissimuler. Cet intense sentiment de jalousie, il ne l'avait pas ressentit depuis Hawaï. Quand il avait vu tous ces types regarder sa sœur, la convoiter, et avoir au moins l'espoir de la prendre. En voyant Jacob la regarder avec appétit, il faillit sauter sur lui et le rouer de coups. C'était tellement injuste. Lui, ne pouvait se permettre de la regarder ainsi. Elle était sa sœur.

« -Tu ne me fais pas entrer? » Lui demanda Jacob.

Edward n'avait pas pu refuser et le regrettait amèrement. Bella était assise entre eux, elle était allée s'habiller et portait un débardeur dos nageur et un jean qui soulignait sa taille fine. Jacob la dévorait des yeux et lui, le foudroyait du regard. Ils avaient dinés, parlés, et il avait l'impression d'être la troisième roue du carrosse.

Même si Bella se montrait un peu distante, Jacob persistait.

« -En tout cas, Edward ne m'avait jamais dit à quel point tu es géniale. »

Bella lui jeta un coup d'œil et il haussa les épaules.

« -Je ne voulais pas que tu t'intéresses à elle Jake. »

Son ami écarquilla les yeux.

« -Et je peux savoir pourquoi? »

« -J't'en prie Casanova, je n'avais pas envie que le nom de ma sœur s'ajoute à ta liste de conquêtes. »

« -Regardez qui dit ça! Ed, t'es mal placé pour me reprocher quoi que ce soit. » Jake se pencha vers Bella et lui dit sur le ton de la confidence. « Ton frère est un vrai bourreau des cœurs. »

Bella eut un sourire triste qui lui donna un pincement au cœur.

« -Oh! Je le connais. Il collectionnait déjà les petites amies au lycée, puis à la fac, alors maintenant je n'en doute pas! »

Elle mit négligemment une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Un geste qu'il était habitué à voir chez elle lorsqu'elle était énervée.

«-Il ne sort qu'avec des petites brunes aux yeux noirs ou marron. » Jacob se pencha un peu plus vers elle. « Un peu comme toi. »

Cette fois c'en était trop! Edward frappa du poing sur la table.

« -Jake, tu dégages maintenant. » Gronda-t-il.

« -Hey, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? »

Edward se passa la main dans ses cheveux. Bella savait qu'il était irrité par le comportement de son ami. Bella avait vite compris que ce Jacob le rendait nerveux. Son collègue insista pour lui donner son numéro et elle l'accepta pour ne pas l'offenser. Mais quand il prit la porte, elle fut soulagée.

Alors comme ça, Edward ne sortait qu'avec des brunes comme elle. Ce qui signifiait que peut être… Il était aussi tourmenté qu'elle…

Elle regarda Edward, il avait la tête contre la porte, le dos vouté. Il semblait si fragile. Elle avait envie d'aller vers lui. Elle l'aimait tant.

« -Je suis désolé Bella. »

« -De quoi? »

« -De tout. »

Elle poussa un profond soupir.

« -Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je… Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que je parte. »

Il se et redressa et se tourna brusquement vers elle.

« -C'est hors de question! »

« -Ecoute, c'est trop dur pour moi. Je ne peux pas vivre comme ça! »

Il s'approcha d'elle et elle reculait, elle ne voulait pas qu'il la touche.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu crois? Que ce n'est pas difficile pour moi? »

« -Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. »

« -Parce que c'est loin de l'être Bella. »

« -Au moins tu n'as pas de problèmes pour sortir avec des filles! »

« -C'est que de la baise. Le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour te faire sortir de ma tête. En plus, ça ne marche même pas! »

« -On n'aurait jamais du faire ça. »

« -Je ne regrette rien. »

« - Comment peux-tu dire ça alors que ça a fait des dégâts irréparables dans nos vies? »

« -Par ce que j'assume tout ce que j'ai fait. Parce que ça a été les meilleurs moments de ma vie. »

Il était tout près d'elle maintenant et Bella le repoussa violemment.

« -Arrête Edward! »

« -Bella, je t'aime. Tu es la seule qui compte. »

« -JE. SUIS. TA. SŒUR! »

Bella craqua, toutes les larmes qu'elle avait retenues commençaient à sortir.

« -Je sais. »

Edward l'attrapa et la serra contre lui. Il savait pertinemment ce qu'elle endurait. Il ne connaissait que trop bien sa souffrance. C'était la même qu'il endurait.

« -Pourquoi nous? C'est tellement injuste… »

Il frotta son dos, tenant de la calmer. Ne trouvant rien à lui dire, il déposa des baisers sur son front. Il caressa son visage, essuya ses larmes salées du bout des lèvres. Leurs nez se frôlèrent et elle ouvrit les yeux.

« -Edward, nous ne pouvons pas faire ça… »

« -Mais si. »

Comme pour le lui prouver, il l'embrassa. Tendrement, pour la consoler. Elle avait les yeux fermés quand il se sépara, les joues rosies de plaisir.

« -Edward, s'il te plait. » Chuchota-t-elle.

« -Quoi? »

Si seulement elle savait. Elle voulait qu'il continue mais savait que c'était mal. Elle voulait revivre ça. Une dernière fois.

Ce fut elle qui provoqua le baiser. Elle pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes, l'obligeant à les ouvrir pour s'infiltrer en lui. Elle immisça sa langue dans sa bouche, prête à livrer un ballet sensuel avec lui. Leur baiser devint si intense qu'ils haletaient en se séparant.

« -Oh Bella! Tu m'as tellement manqué! »

L'interdit rendait leur passion encore plus dévorante. Ils passèrent un long moment à se gouter l'un l'autre, heureux de se redécouvrir.

« -Edward. » Sanglota Bella. Elle le voulait. Son besoin de lui devint presque invivable. Elle enleva son débardeur, défit son soutien gorge et il la regarda, bouche bée.

Bella aimait avoir ses grandes mains sur ses petits seins. Il les captura, les malaxa avant de les embrasser. Elle défaillit en sentant sa bouche chaude et humide sr sa peau nue. Avide, il se pressa de descendre vers son sexe. Les mains tremblantes, il eut du mal à défaire sa braguette, mais dès qu'il l'eut dégagée de son pantalon, il se précipita entre ses cuisses.

Bella se tordit sur le tapis de son salon. Il lécha avec plaisir sa mouille, suçota ce délicieux petit bout de chair, tendu de désir. Bella trembla, hurlant son plaisir.

Edward ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, enivré par le gout unique de son délicieux nectar. Bella se redressa péniblement.

« -Edward, s'il te plait… Laisse-moi… »

A regret, il se sépara de ses lèvres intimes avant que Bella ne le pousse sur le dos.

Son regard était noirci par son désir. Edward la voulait de toutes ses forces. Il la laissa le déshabiller. Fébrile, elle le touchait, impatiente de le voir à nouveau nu. Pressée de le tenir entre ses mains, de le gouter à son tour. Quand elle défit sa braguette et descendit son pantalon, elle jugea que c'était suffisant. Edward gémit lorsque ses doigts fins encerclèrent sa virilité.

« -Seigneur, Bella… »

Elle commença un lent va-et-vient et il se déhancha dans sa direction, impressionné par les émotions fortes qu'elle avait le don de déclencher en lui.

« -Toutes ces femmes… Est-ce qu'elles te faisaient cet effet. »

« -Non. » Parvint-il à dire d'une voix rauque.

Elle augmenta le rythme de ses attouchements. Quelques gouttes de son sperme s'écoulèrent le long de sa verge et Bella ne résista pas à la tentation de le gouter. Edward eut un sursaut de plaisir.

« -Je t'en prie Bella… »

Elle passa sa langue sur toute sa longueur et absorba son gland dans sa bouche. Edward passa les mains dans les cheveux soyeux de Bella. Il ne voulait pas jouir comme ça. Pas maintenant en tout cas.

Elle se redressa, et se dirigea avec peine jusqu'au canapé sur lequel elle s'allongea. Le regard qu'elle lui jeta le fit perdre la raison. En un instant, il se plaça au dessus d'elle, le tissu rêche de son jean frottait contre les cuisses nues de Bella. Il lui donna un baiser vorace. Ils partagèrent leurs gouts avec amour. Ils se caressaient de façon instinctive, refusant de s'écarter l'un de l'autre.

« -Tu le regretteras plus tard… » Susurra-t-il, lorsque leurs sexes firent contact.

Elle secoua la tête et écarta davantage ses cuisses. Edward la pénétra lentement. Elle était si étroite. Bella gémissait au fur et à mesure qu'il entrait. Il s'efforçait de prendre son temps, il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. Mais Bella montait les hanches à sa rencontre et il s'enfonça profondément en elle. Il faillit jouir sur le champ.

« -Je t'aime Edward. » Murmura-t-elle.

Edward lui répondit en l'embrassant fougueusement. Il commença à bouger, toujours ancré en elle. Bella noua les jambes autour de ses reins, entoura ses bras autour de son cou. Il était difficile d'être plus proche l'un de l'autre qu'à cet instant. Elle s'accrocha fermement à lui alors qu'il la guidait jusqu'à l'extase.

Bella se réveilla dans son lit. Elle se retourna et trouva le corps alangui d'Edward. Elle croyait rêver.

Combien de fois avait elle souhaité partager un nouveau moment comme celui là? Les rayons de soleil jouaient dans ses cheveux cuivrés, éclairant son corps finement ciselé. Elle ne put s'empêcher de le toucher. Elle traça du bout des doigts les lignes parfaite de ses abdominaux. Elle sourit. Il s'était enfin mit au sport apparemment. Elle se pencha et captura un de ses tétons dans sa bouche. Elle l'entendit émettre un gémissement lorsqu'elle découvrit, caché sous les draps, la preuve qu'il était réveillé.

Il la retourna brusquement, se pressant contre elle.

« -Bonjour. » Sourit-il, plongeant la tête contre son cou, respirant l'odeur de ses cheveux.

« -Bonjour, répondit elle, écartant les jambes, prête à revivre une nouvelle fois le plaisir de se sentir possédée par lui.

Mais il se figea.

« -Bella… Je ne t'ai pas protégé. »

Dit-il, s'écartant trop vite d'elle.

Bella perçut son angoisse.

« -La première fois non plus. » Dit-elle. « Et il n'y a rien eu. »

« -Mais ça m'a taraudé l'esprit. Tu imagines si… »

« -Chut. » Fit-elle, posant un doigt sur sa bouche. « Je ne veux pas qu'on n'en parle. »

Il prit sa main et embrassa son doigt. Bella le vit l'attraper dans sa bouche et le sucer copieusement. Elle frissonna. Ses tétons durcis lui firent mal et sentait la moiteur entre ses cuisses prendre de l'importance.

« -Tu es la seule avec qui j'oublie l'importance des préservatifs. » Avoua-t-il.

Puisque l'heure était aux confidences, elle confessa:

« -Tu es le seul avec qui j'ai envie de coucher. »

Il haussa les sourcils.

« -Tu veux dire qu'en deux ans… »

« -Pas une fois un homme a su éveiller mon corps comme toi. »

« -Je me sens très flatté. » Dit-il, affichant son irrésistible sourire en coin. Bella le frappa sur sa poitrine.

« -C'est injuste! Toi tu t'es tapé tout un tas de filles! »

« -Peut être, mais c'était ton corps que je recherchais en elles. » Il se mit à la caresser tendrement, s'intéressant à ses petits seins.

« -Aucune n'avait la douceur de ta peau. » Attiré par le téton rose qui pointait vers lui il alla le cueillir avec ses lèvres. « Aucune n'avait ton gout. »

Bella soupira.

« -Et tu es la seule avec qui je fais l'amour. »

Edward était électrisé par son désir pour elle. Son plaisir passait avant celui de Bella. Il l'aimait tant.

Des coups à la porte les séparèrent brusquement loin de l'autre.

La réalité les frappait avec violence.

Bella redevint sa sœur et lui son frère. Leur relation redevint complètement impossible. Mais ils n'avaient plus envie de s'arrêter à cette cruelle constatation.

Edward était prêt à vivre son amour pour elle, caché entre les murs de son appartement. Et Bella ne se sentait plus capable de partir loin de lui.

Mais les coups devinrent plus insistant.

Avec un profond soupir, Edward sortit du lit. Il passa rapidement dans la salle de bain avant que Bella ne le revoit sortir avec un jean et essayant de mettre un tee-shirt.

« -Reste là. » Chuchota-t-il.

Bella plongea la tête dans ses oreillers. Elle était perdue. Est-ce qu'ils devraient se cacher éternellement?

Edward rangea le plus vite possible son salon. Il dissimula les vêtements de Bella derrière les coussins de son canapé.

« -Bonjour! »

Edward eut bien du mal à dissimuler sa grimace quand sa mère sauta à son cou. Il regarda son père debout sur le pas de la porte.

« -On t'a emmené ton petit déjeuner. » Sourit-il, comme excuse, avant d'entrer.

« -Alors, elle est là? » Demanda Esmée.

Edward jeta un regard affolé ans son salon. Il espérait qu'Esmée ne tomberait pas sous les dessous de sa fille mélangés aux siens.

« -Heu… Elle dort encore.

« -Aw Je sis trop impatiente de la voir! » Fit-elle, regardant en direction de la porte de sa chambre.

« -Elle est fatiguée, le décalage horaire et tout… »

« -Bien sur. » Dit son père déposant les cafés et beignets sur sa table à manger. « Ca s'est arrangé entre vous? »

Ils ne pouvaient imaginer à quel point!

« -Oui. Très bien. »

« -C'est formidable! Je vais enfin retrouver mes enfants chéris. » Dit Esmée, posant les mains sur son cœur.

Edward sourit. Il ignorait comment réagir avec leurs parents. Le secret qu'ils gardaient finirait tôt ou tard par les étouffer.

Une minute plus tard, Bella fit son apparition. Elle avait eut le temps de se doucher et était très désirable, toute fraiche et sexy.

Edward sentit son corps se tendre vers elle. Il s'assit, espérant qu'aucun de leur parent n'avait remarqué le renflement de son jean.

Carlisle et Esmée la serrèrent affectueusement dans leurs bras. Emus de la retrouver après deux ans d'absence. Edward se fit très discret, leur donnant le temps d'apprécier leurs retrouvailles. Ca lui faisait plaisir d'assister à des scènes qu'il avait eut peur de ne plus jamais revoir.

Et une forte douleur lui comprima la poitrine car ils le mettaient à sa place. Celle du grand frère.

« -Alors… Comment sont les italiens? » Demanda Esmée avec un sourire coquin. Assis à la table d'Edward, ils riaient et bavardaient avec joie. Bella était heureuse de se retrouver en famille. Ca faisait si longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas été tous réunis ensemble.

« -Très gentils, vraiment très accueillants… »

« -Il parait qu'il y en a de très séduisants… »

Bella sourit à sa mère.

« -Oui, c'est vrai, certains sont très sexy. »

Carlisle tendit l'oreille et Edward fronçait les sourcils. Il imaginait très bien ces hommes regarder sa Bella.

« -Et? »

« -Et rien du tout maman. »

« -Tu n'as donc pas ramené d'italien dans tes valises? » Demanda Carlisle.

« -Du tout. Je suis toujours célibataire et je compte le rester longtemps. »

Ca non plus ne plaisait pas à Edward. Ils ne pourraient jamais vivre leur amour au grand jour. Et si elle rencontrait quelqu'un d'autre? Si elle décidait de le quitter à nouveau?

« -Est-ce que vous déciderez vous un jour de me donner des petits enfants? »

Bella jeta un coup d'œil à Edward. Comment répondre à cette question? Comment vivrait elle si elle tombait enceinte de son propre frère?

« -Quoi qu'Edward a plus de chance de trouver sa moitié puisqu'il est très actif. »

Bella évita de croiser à nouveau son regard. Il sentait son malaise.

« -D'ailleurs, que devient Gena? » Demanda Esmée.

« -Qui? » Edward avait du ma à se rappeler le nom de ses partenaires sexuelles.

« -La petite brune qu'on a surpris toute nue lors de notre dernier passage en ville. »

Bella vit son frère devenir écarlate et ressentit une bouffée de jalousie l'envahir.

« -Elle n'est plus d'actualité. »

« -Pourtant il doit ben y avoir quelqu'un. » Dit son père. « Tu as un énorme suçon là. » Fit-il, pointant la marque sur son cou. Bella écarquilla les yeux.

Seigneur!

Elle se leva, excédée.

« -C'est moi. » Déclara-t-elle à la surprise d'Edward.

« -Bella! » Fit-il, comprenant ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire.

« -Je suis désolé, mais il faut que j'en parle. »

« -Quoi? » Fit Carlisle, le regard tour à tour, intrigué.

« -Edward et moi avons couchés ensemble. » Dit elle à brule pourpoint.

Esmée eut un hoquet choqué et porta sa main à sa bouche. Carlisle s'adossa lourdement contre sa chaise.

Un silence glacial s'installa qu'Esmée fut la première à rompre:

« -C'est pour ça que vous ne vous parliez plus? C'est aussi arrivé à Hawaï?»

Edward acquiesça pendant que Bella sanglotait. Il mourrait d'envie d'aller la consoler.

« -Je l'aime. » Dit-il. « Je sais que c'est mal, mais c'est comme ça, on n'y peut rien. »

« -Pourquoi vous ne nous l'aviez pas dit plus tôt? » Gronda Carlisle.

« -J'ai eut si peur! Ce n'est pas normal que je l'aime comme ça. » Fit Bella, désespérée.

Edward n'y tint plus et alla la pendre dans ses bras.

« -Oh! Mes enfants! » S'écria Esmée. « Ce n'est pas grave. »

« -Comment peux tu dire ça maman? C'est ma sœur! »

« -Non. Nous l'avons adopté. »

Bella se raidit dans ses bras et Edward se figea.

« -Nous avons voulu te le dire chérie. » S'enquit Esmée, consciente de l'ampleur de cette nouvelle. « Mais je craignais que tu le prennes mal. Que tu nous abandonnes… »

Bella se détacha de lui et se précipita sur sa mère. Ses pleurs se mêlèrent à ceux d'Esmée.

Elle était soulagée, on venait de les libérer d'un immense poids. Carlisle les serrèrent contre lui.

« -Nous t'aimons Bella. Jamais nous n'aurions pensé qu'Edward et toi auraient nourris de tels sentiments l'un pour l'autre. »

« -Si nous l'aurions su, on te l'aurait dit plus tôt. » Ajouta Esmée, essuyant les larmes de sa fille.

« -Maman, papa, je vous adore. Jamais je ne vous en voudrais! Vous m'avez tant donné… »

Edward n'en revenait pas. Esmée et Carlisle prirent le temps de leur expliquer que Bella était née sous X et souffrait de troubles cardiaque quand elle était Bébé. Carlisle l'avait opéré et était tombé amoureux d'elle. Esmée ne pouvait plus avoir d'enfants après Edward et ils l'avaient tout naturellement adopté.

Ils comprenaient les difficultés qu'avaient traversées leurs enfants et espéraient que maintenant qu'ils étaient délivrés de leur secret, ils pourront vite leur faire des petits enfants.

Quand Edward referma sa porte sur eux, il se tourna vers une Bella bouleversée.

« -Alors…? » Demanda-t-il.

Elle se leva et lui adressa son plus beau sourire.

« -Je t'aime toujours autant Edward. Peut être même plus que ce matin. »

« -Et certainement moins que demain. » Sourit-il à son tour.

Ils s'embrassèrent, heureux de pouvoir s'aimer en toute liberté.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Merci! Et plus j'aurais de reviews, plus vite je posterais le troisième O-S! E<strong>

**t ce sera un Rose/Emmet ultra Torride!**

**BisouXoXo!  
><strong>


	3. Un coach d'Amour

**Un Coach d'Amour**

**A-H Rose/Emmet**

* * *

><p>« -Plus vite, allé! Avant, arrière, avant arrière. Encore, allé Rose, encore un petit effort et… C'est bon. Maintenant retourne toi. »<p>

Rosalie était plus que consciente que celui qui prononçait ces paroles était un beau brun au corps de rêve dotée de délicieuses petites fossettes. Mais elle savait aussi que la sueur qui perlait à son front n'était pas due à des activités érotiques, voire pornographiques, mais à des pompes. Maintenant qu'elle s'était retournée face à lui, elle allait endurer une séance torturante d'abdos. Mais elle ne se plaignait pas.

Depuis plus de trois mois, Royce ne la touchait plus, il ne voulait même plus la voir nue. Complexée par sa prise de poids devenue évidente, elle s'était inscrite à un programme et avait dégoté Emmet comme coach particulier. C'était la première fois qu'une séance se déroulait chez elle. Mais comme d'habitude il n'y avait personne, elle profitait du grand salon de Royce, d'autant plus qu'il était en voyage d'affaires. Il était très riche et elle entretenait une relation suivie avec lui depuis plus d'un an. Elle avait bon espoir qu'il lui demande en mariage.

Elle rêvait d'une jolie maison comme celle-ci dans laquelle elle élèverait leur ribambelle d'enfants. En tant qu'institutrice, elle les adorait, mais l'heure était venue d'avoir ses propres enfants.

Certes, elle avait une vision de la vie totalement ringarde. Mais elle voulait ce dont elle avait été privée: avoir une grande famille harmonieuse. D'autant qu'à presque trente ans, elle désirait plus que tout d'avoir un bébé!

« -Encore un effort Rose et regarde ce que je te donnerais! » Lui sourit Emmet, lui faisant miroiter une bouteille d'eau fraiche. Rose redoubla d'efforts. Ce grand tas de muscles était vraiment sympathique et elle appréciait le fait qu'il ne semble pas intéressé par elle. Il était de cinq ans plus jeune qu'elle et avait bien d'autres priorités! Ce qui la mettait à l'aise. D'autant que Royce l'avait déjà rencontré et n'avait montré aucune jalousie envers lui, le jugeant trop jeune pour s'intéresser à elle.

« -C'est bon! » Fit-il et Rose se laissa tomber.

« -Waouh! »

« -C'était parfait! » Lui dit Emmet, lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever.

« -Merci. »

Elle but l'eau avec avidité. La gorge sèche, elle remarqua à peine que quelques gouttes coulaient de sa bouche à son cou, allant se réfugier entre la naissance de ses seins.

Emmet le vit parfaitement. Rose était la seule femme qui l'excitait à ce point. Quand il savait qu'il avait rendez vous avec elle, il mettait plus de temps pour se préparer et était impatient de la retrouver. Travailler avec elle était à la fois un supplice et une partie de plaisir. Allez comprendre! Il était fasciné par son corps magnifique. Elle était grande et sculpturale avec des formes comme il les aimait et là où il le fallait.

« -Tu te sens prête pour la rentrée? » Demanda-t-il. Il savait qu'elle était institutrice et aimerait bien la voir avec des enfants. Il se demandait s'il pourrait lui rendre visite à son école. D'ailleurs, il ignorait si elle poursuivait le programme d'entrainement. Même s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait commencé, il voulait continuer à la voir.

« -Oui! J'ai hâte de rencontrer mes nouveaux élèves! » Sourit elle. « Royce voudrait que j'arrête de travailler, mais jamais je ne ferais ça. J'aime trop enseigner! »

« -Tu as raison. Je suis sur que tes élèves t'adorent. » Elle lui adressa un sourire éblouissant et sembla sur le point de lui répondre quelque chose.

Mais ils furent interrompus par des rires et des gémissements étouffés. Rose sortit du salon et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Royce était déjà rentré?

« -Chéri! Tu es… »

Elle se congela lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas seul. Une flamboyante rousse l'accompagnait. Leurs sourires s'évanouirent en même temps que le sien.

La rousse tenait Royce par le col de sa chemise déboutonnée et leurs intentions étaient plus que claire.

« -Rose… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? »

« -Je te retourne la question. Apparemment, tu rentres plus tôt de ton voyage. »

Il avança vers elle, repoussant la rousse.

« -Tu me trompes depuis quand? » Demanda-t-elle, essayant de maitriser sa colère.

« -Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. »

« -Ah oui? Tu vas me dire que si vous vous tripotiez et si tu as le visage barbouillé de rouge à lèvre c'est parce que vous travailliez! » Hurla Rose, prenant à peine le temps de respirer.

« -Ecoute, ça ne signifie rien pour moi! »

« -Mais Royce tu disais que tu allais la quitter… » Protesta la rouquine.

Rose secoua la tète, dégoutée.

« -Ne m'approches pas! »

« -Je t'en prie. »

Il lui agrippa les bras et commença à la secouer.

« -Il faut que tu me pardonnes… »

Le reste de ce qu'il voulait dire s'éteignit dans le coup de poing que lui asséna Emmet. Royce la lâcha et s'écroula.

« -Connard! » Gronda Emmet.

Il essuya le sang qui s'écoulait de sa lèvre, les regardant avec une grimace aubaine.

« -Tu vas me le payer Emmet. » Fit-il, lui adressant un regard assassin.

Emmet s'approcha de lui, le regardant de très haut.

« -Tu n'as pas intérêt à la toucher de nouveau. » Le menaça-t-il. « Sinon, je te jure que je t'arraches tes salles pattes. »

Il passa tout près de lui, puis tendit sa main à Rose.

« -Viens avec moi. » Lui proposa-t-il. L'expression de son visage s'était adoucie quand il la regarda.

Anéantie, elle attrapa sa main tendue et le suivit, sans un regard de plus pour Royce, qui était resté par terre.

Emmet ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire. Il ne pourrait décemment pas lui avouer son bonheur! Il était ravi qu'elle ait rompue mais chagriné par la façon dont c'était arrivé. Il se gara sur le parking de son immeuble. Rose n'avait pas parlé depuis qu'ils avaient quittés sa maison. Ou la maison de Royce en fait. Il posa doucement une main sur son épaule.

« -Hey, on est arrivé. »

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, elle avait l'air épuisée. Il savait qu'après la dure séance de sport qu'il lui avait fait subir, elle n'avait pas eu besoin de ce coup bas pour terminer la soirée.

La pauvre.

« -Merci Emmet. » Finit-elle par dire quand ils arrivèrent devant son appartement.

« -C'était naturel voyons. » Lui sourit-il.

Il avait plusieurs fois imaginé comment se passerait la première fois que Rose entrerait chez lui. Mais ce scénario ne faisait pas parti de ses plans. Heureusement, il était quelqu'un d'assez rangé. Mais son petit appartement n'avait rien à voir avec la villa de Royce. Aussi il préféra la prévenir:

« -Hum… Rose, mon appartement est assez petit… Mais j'espère que tu t'y sentiras à l'aise. »

« -Je ne compte pas rester longtemps. Merci de m'héberger. » Murmura-t-elle.

« -Entre. »

Elle regarda timidement à l'intérieur. Il y avait beaucoup de photos aux murs. Il lui avait parlé de sa grande famille et l'enviait un peu. Beaucoup même. Car il pouvait compter sur eux, alors qu'elle… Elle n'avait personne. Oh! Bien sur, elle s'était fait des amis. Mais personne qui soit assez proche pour l'aider en cas de problèmes. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle lui était très reconnaissante de ce qu'il venait de faire pour elle. Il l'avait défendu devant Royce et maintenant, il l'hébergeait.

Son appartement était assez spacieux. Enfin, plus que n'avait été le sien avant qu'elle emménagé chez Royce. Bon sang, elle allait devoir se chercher un nouveau chez elle et dire adieu au confort dont elle s'était habituée.

Mais elle ne regretterait pas cet endroit, et encore moins ce minable.

« -J'imagine que tu as envie d'une douche. » Dit-il.

Elle remarqua qu'il avait disparut dans la salle de bain. Elle suivit le son de sa voix et le trouva en train de poser des serviettes propres un une grande chemise près du lavabo. Ce qui lui rappela qu'elle n'avait rien à se mettre. Toutes ses affaires étaient restées chez Royce. Elle soupira, elle allait devoir y retourner et l'affronter.

« -Je sais que ce n'a rien à voir avec ce dont tu es habituée, mais… »

« -Emmet, ça va vraiment. Merci. »

« -Je te laisse. Tu veux manger quelque chose en particulier? »

« -Un verre de lait sera amplement suffisant. » Fit-elle, soudain pressée d'être seule.

« -Hors de question que je te laisse le ventre vide! Heu… Je n'ai pas grand choses… Tu aimes les flocons d'avoine? » Finit il par proposer.

« -Oui. Merci encore. »

Elle ferle ferma la porte et s'y adossa. Brisée.

Pourquoi avait il fallut que Royce aille voir ailleurs? Elle n'était plus assez séduisante? Elle ne le satisfaisait plus? Bon sang! Avec qui pourrait-elle avoir un bébé maintenant?

Emmet avait préparé sa chambre pour Rose. Il avait changé les draps et mit une couette propre pour elle. Le lait et les céréales l'attendaient dans la cuisine et il déposa des coussins sur son canapé pour y passer la nuit.

Il regarda la porte toujours clause. Plus d'une heure maintenant qu'elle y était enfermée et il entendait toujours la douche couler. Peut lui importait d'avoir de l'au glacée pour lui, au contraire, ça lui ferait du bien. Car devoir dormir sous le même toi que son plus grand fantasme allait être une très dure épreuve.

Il décida de vérifier si elle ne s'était pas noyée.

Il frappa à la porte.

« -Rose? »

Pas de réponse. Emmet eut du mal à déglutir. Bon, il devait arrêter de penser à elle, nue sous le jet de la douche. Ses longs cheveux blonds collant contre son dos, effleurant ses fesses…

« -Rose? Tu es toujours là?» S'obligea-t-il à demander.

Son excitation retombait, surplombée par un sentiment de peur.

« -Rose, Répond! »

Toujours rien.

« -Bon, je compte jusqu'à trois. Ouvres moi s'il te plait. »

Toujours rien. Il prit une profonde respiration et commença à compter:

« -Une… » Et si elle était nue! Pourrait-il résister à l'envie de sauter sur elle? « Deux… » Certainement pas, vu que ça a toujours été son rêve de la contempler en tenue d'Eve. « Trois! »

Il défonça sa porte pour la découvrir sous la douche. Habillée.

Elle était recroquevillée contre la paroi de la douche et pleurait à chaudes larmes.

« -Hey… » Fit il, ému de la trouver comme ça.

Il entra sous la douche et ferma le robinet.

« -Tu vas attraper quelque chose si tu reste comme ça. »

« -Tout le monde s'en fiche. »

« -Pas moi. »

Elle releva la tête, fronçant les sourcils.

« -Pourquoi Est-ce que je t'importerais? Tu me connais à peine. »

« -Mais suffisamment pour vouloir que tu ne tombe pas malade. »

« -Est-ce que tu le trouves attirante? » Lui demanda-t-elle tout d'un coup.

Emmet faillit glisser.

« -Heu… Oui. »

« -Tu as hésité. Ca veut tout dire. » Soupira-t-elle.

« -Non! Je veux dire, c'est vrai, j'ai hésité, mais… »

« -Arrête, c'est bon, inutile de faire des efforts. De toute façon, tu es trop jeune pour t'intéresser à moi. »

« -Trop jeune? » Emmet bondit sur ses pieds.

« -Continuons cette discussion ailleurs que sous la douche. »

Elle lui obéit et se releva. Emmet eut beaucoup de mal à déglutir. Bordel! Elle avait enlevé son soutien gorge et il devinait parfaitement le galbes de ses seins sous son T-shirt mouillé.

Il sortit très vite et la laissa mettre sa chemise. Peut être qu'il se sentirait mieux en la voyant au sec.

Foutaises!

Elle était encore plus sexy! La chemise lui couvrait à peines ses cuisses et il était prêt à parier qu'elle ne portait rien dessous. Mais avant de se jeter sur elle, il jugeait important d'éclairer certains points:

« -Qu'est-ce tu veux dire par 'je suis trop jeune'? »

« -Royce… »

« -Bon, ça commence très mal! Je ne veux plus que tu prononce son nom de la soirée. »

« -C'est juste qu'il disait que tu devais t'intéresser aux petites minettes. »

Il avança vers elle. Elle ne baissa pas la tête et le regarda dans les yeux.

« -Inutile d'essayer de me rassurer. »

« -Je me donne du mal c'est parce que je sais que je ne suis pas riche. Tu es habitué au luxe… Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je peux te donner. Mais je te jure que je ne te tromperais jamais. »

« -L'argent ne m'intéresse pas! Ce que tu fais pour moi est très… Touchant. Je... Pourquoi dis tu ça? » Fit elle, comprenant le sens de ses paroles.

« -C'est un enfoiré. Tu m'intéresses Rose. Et depuis qu'on a commencé ces séances inutiles de sport. Tu es très bien telle que tu es. D'ailleurs, j'ai très, très evie de toi…»

Elle cilla. Surprise par ces révélations et la preuve irréfutable de son désir pressé contre son ventre.

Elle n'attendait rien de plus. Elle sauta à son cou pour embrasser ses lèvres pulpeuses. Depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontrée, elle s'interrogeait sur leur douceur et leur gout. La réponse l'émerveilla. Elle soupira de plaisir. Ouvrant sa bouche pour approfondir ce baiser. Ils respiraient le même air et partageait leurs saveurs avec un plaisir décadent.

« -Tu me trouves toujours trop jeune? » Fit Emmet quand il parvint à s'arracher à leur baiser.

Rose lui sourit. Oh! Elle le trouvait très grand maintenant!

En moins de deux, il l'avait attrapé dans ses bras et elle avait nouée les jambes autour de lui. Ils tombèrent d'un seul homme sur son grand lit. Emmet arracha les boutons de sa chemise tant il était impatient de la toucher. Pourtant, c'était une belle chemise! Mais il était convaincue que Rose serait bien mieux sans.

Cette dernière frissonna. La crainte de la voir détourner les yeux comme le faisait Royce s'empara d'elle. Mais elle fut très vite rassurée.

« -Wow! Tu es plus belle que je ne l'avais imaginé. » Admit il.

Se retrouver nue alors qu'il était entièrement habillé, bien que mouillé, était intensément érotique.

Emmet prit tout son temps pour explorer on corps et Rose se tordait de plaisir sous son touché. Il avait la curiosité d'un enfant qui venait de découvrir un trésor et voulait tout voir. Il vit donc sa réaction quand il lui mordilla ses tétons durcis, quand il lécha son sexe mouillé, quand il suça son clitoris.

« -S'il te plait Emmet… »

« -Qu'est-ce que vous voulez maitresse? » Demanda-t-il, taquin.

« -Toi. »

« -Comment? Je ne comprends pas très bien. Expliquez-moi. »

Rose lâcha un gémissement sensuel.

« -Je veux voir ta verge s'enfoncer dans ma chatte jusqu'à la garde. »

Emmet faillit jouir rien qu'en l'entendant prononcer ces mots.

Il fit de son mieux pour l'obéir. Il mit en vitesse un préservatif et la pénétra d'un puissant coup de rein. Elle était tellement humide que son sexe s'ouvrit pour l'accueillir. Rose cria et s'agrippa à lui.

« -Et après maitresse? » S'efforça-t-il de demander sans bouger, restant profondément enterré en elle.

« -Bouge. Je veux te sentir me pilonner, me marteler, le plus fort et le plus vite possible. » Chuchota-t-elle.

Ses désirs étaient des ordres. La voir basculer dans un abime de volupté valait son pesant d'or! Emmet apprécia le spectacle, puis se retira d'elle quand il était sur qu'elle ait atteint le paroxysme de son plaisir. Il retira son préservatif et alla se placer entre ses seins. Ses jambes de chaque cotés du buste voluptueux de Rose. Il grogna. C'était si bon. Elle empoigna ses seins et sa verge se retrouva coincée entre eux alors que ses vas et viens redoublaient d'intensité. Quand Rose pencha la tête et qu'il vit sa langue caresser son gland, s'en fut trop. Emmet jouit sur elle, choqué par l'incroyable intensité de son orgasme. De longues giclées le fit trembler au dessus de Rose. Il était comblé et Rose était ravie.

Rose avait mal partout. Et pourtant, il fallait qu'elle se lève. Même si elle n'était pas sure de pouvoir marcher! Emmet était insatiable! Depuis un an maintenant, ils s'aimaient inlassablement dans son petit appartement. Mais aussi dans sa voiture et parfois au gymnase. Bref, de sa vie avec Royce, elle n'avait plus aucun souvenir! Maintenant Rose était une jeune femme épanouie, vivant avec un homme attentionné et fougueux. La famille d'Emmet l'avait très bien acceptée. Bref! Elle avait une vie parfaite.

Et elle soupçonnait qu'elle allait avoir la dernière chose qui lui manquait. Quand elle vit le plus rose s'afficher sur le dixième test de grossesse qu'elle avait effectué pour être sure, elle sauta de joie. Elle sortit de la salle de bain et se jeta sur le lit. Ne manquant pas de réveiller Emmet. Il grogna, aussi fatigué qu'elle après la nuit qu'ils avaient passés ensemble.

« -Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

« -Chéri, tu vas être papa! »

Il se redressa brusquement et Rose lui montra le test positif.

« -Mon Dieu! » S'exclama-t-il, l'attrapant dans ses bras, la serrant jusqu'à l'étouffer. Puis il captura ses lèvres et lui prodigua un baiser qui le remit d'aplomb. Il allait continuer à lui faire l'amour mais suspendit son geste.

« -Le bébé ne risque rien… Non? »

« -Rien du tout. » Le rassura Rose.

« -Dans ce cas… Qu'est-ce qu'on attends? »

**Fin! **

* * *

><p><strong>Un grand merci pour votre lecture!<strong>

**Je tiens aussi à remercier celles qui se sont rendues sur mon site acheter ma première nouvelle! Merci Sloane et Camille notamment! ^^**

**Et pour celles qui sont intéressées, je vous propose de vous rendre Chez Kafryne ou sur mon profile, ne serait ce que par curiosité, pour découvrir la première nouvelle que je publie à compte d'auteur! **

**Merci de votre fidélité!**

**BisouXoXo  
><strong>


	4. Aventure d'un Soir

**Tout d'abord un Grand Merci à TOUS Les Lecteurs et Lectrices! **

**Merci de prendre le temps de me lire! J'espère que cet OS ne vous décevra pas! Je voulais écrire, mais j'avoue ne pas avoir été très inspirée!**

* * *

><p><strong>Aventure d'un soir <strong>

**A-H Edward/Bella**

* * *

><p>Acculée contre la porte, Bella recevait avec joie les grands coups de butoir de son partenaire. Elle ne le connaissait absolument pas et pourtant elle venait de le faire entrer chez elle. Et en elle, par la même occasion.<p>

Les jambes passées autour de ses reins, elle le pressait de continuer.

Il avait remonté sa jupe et n'avait même pas pris la peine de lui enlever sa culotte. Il l'avait juste écartée de son chemin le temps pour lui de la pénétrer, encore et encore.

Bella était surprise par la puissance de ses assauts. Les bras appuyés contre sa porte, la tête nichée contre son cou, elle l'entendait respirer bruyamment. C'était sauvage et intense! C'était délicieux. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que tomber en panne pourrait être aussi passionnant…

Ce type s'était montré correct et avait attendu avec elle qu'une remorque vienne chercher sa voiture. Pas très bavard, il était néanmoins super sexy! Grand et pas franchement musclé, il avait un charisme impressionnant. Alors quand il lui avait proposé de la déposer, elle avait sauté sur sa moto.

Avec un gémissement, Bella passa les doigts dans ses cheveux cuivrés. Ils étaient souples et frais. Et dire qu'elle ne lui avait même pas demandé son nom!

Elle lui avait offert de prendre un verre et à peine avait elle fermé la porte qu'il l'avait couverte de baisers. Auxquels elle avait répondu sans faire grise mine! Sa langue curieuse était allée s'engouffrer dans sa bouche et ses mains taquines étaient allées jouer avec ses tétons tendus. Elle n'avait jamais été très fan de son corps qu'elle jugeait trop plat, mais lui avait l'air de bien aimer! Il s'était écarté juste le temps de déboutonner son jean et d'enfiler un préservatif. Ensuite, il l'avait empalée contre la porte et depuis, elle vivait des moments d'extrême sensualité.

C'était comme s'il avait une faim de loup! Ses halètements de plaisir dans son oreille, ses vas et viens envoutants et rapides… Bella sentait son orgasme approcher dangereusement. Aucun d'eux ne parlait, trop occupé à rechercher leur plaisir dans leur étreinte sauvage. Mais Bella faillit hurler quand il jouit. Elle avait été si près de l'extase! Elle voulu le retenir.

« -Non… Pas encore… » Pleurnicha-t-elle.

Il la soutint fermement dans ses bras, mais se retira. Déçue, elle reposait brutalement les pieds sur terre. Elle allait trébucher mais il l'attrapa avant qu'elle ne s'affale sur le sol.

« -Ca va? »

Elle hocha la tête et ajusta sa jupe.

« -Oui. J'avais juste oublié que je portais des talons. »

Elle se pressa de les enlever.

Edward se rajusta, un peu gêné. Il avait eu envie d'elle à l'instant où il l'avait vu penchée sous le capot de sa voiture. Il ne pouvait expliquer ce besoin qu'il avait eu. L'attirance entre eux avait été immédiate et incontrôlable. Mais n'empêche, elle méritait bien mieux! Il l'avait prise comme ça, contre sa porte… Et n'avait même pas été foutu de lui donner un orgasme. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, cherchant désespérément quelque chose à dire.

C'était bien la première fois qu'il se trouvait à court de mots.

« -Hum… Tu veux boire quelque chose? » Lui proposa-t-elle, rompant le silence qui s'était installé.

« -Oui. »

C'était la raison pour laquelle il était monté chez elle en réalité. Et non pas pour la baiser comme un malade. Même s'il avait adoré ça. Pourtant, il s'en voulait de l'avoir laissée comme ça, frustrée. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de décevoir ses partenaires sexuelles!

Au contraire, il aimait les satisfaire avant de chercher son plaisir… Mais là, il n'avait pas réussi. Il faut dire qu'il n'avait jamais rien ressenti d'aussi bon.

Elle était si étroite, si réceptive à ses envies.

Elle ouvrit son frigo et le regarda. Ses yeux chocolat se fixèrent sur son pantalon avant de monter vers son visage. Elle avait les joues rougies et les lèvres gonflées. Edward sentit son désir reprendre vie.

« -Désolé, mais… Je n'ai que du lait ou de l'eau à te proposer. »

« -Un verre d'eau suffira. Merci. »

« - Assieds-toi. »

Elle l'indiqua un fauteuil et lui amena son verre avant de s'assoir en face de lui.

« -Eh bien… Merci pour m'avoir ramenée. »

Ses pieds nus attirèrent son regard. Elle avait de très jolis pieds…

Bon sang! Pourquoi cette fille était aussi craquante?

Il but une gorgée d'eau, l'observant en silence.

Bella se mordillait la lèvre, elle voulait que cet homme diaboliquement sexy sorte de chez elle. Elle voulait retrouver son gode le plus vite possible dans l'espoir de trouver un orgasme. Il était une bombe de frustration. Elle eut du mal à déglutir. Elle avait encore envie de sentir sa verge dans son sexe. Bordel! Elle voulait le chevaucher jusqu'à crier haut et fort son plaisir.

Mais elle ne pensait pas qu'il puisse encore avoir envie d'elle. Après tout, comme lui avait dit son ex, elle n'était pas un bon coup.

Elle soupira et défit sa queue de cheval d'un geste las.

Il déposa son verre un peu brusquement sur sa table basse et se leva. Elle l'imita, se préparant mentalement à des adieux rapides.

« -Bon, c'était… Chouette. »

Sa voix s'éteignit en le voyant approcher d'elle. Il lui adressa un sourire en coin qui lui fit rater un battement.

« -Mais c'est pas fini. »

« -Ah...? »

Elle retomba dans son fauteuil, hypnotisée par ses beaux yeux verts.

« -Il me semble que je te dois un orgasme… »

« -Je… »

Il se pencha vers elle, les bras posés sur les accoudoirs. Le visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

« -Je suis désolé, j'ai été un peu trop rapide tout à l'heure. » Elle le regardait, les yeux écarquillés. Wow! Ce n'était pas fini! Elle avait envie de sauter de joie mais résista. Elle ne voulait pas le faire fuir! Surtout pas maintenant.

« -Tu veux bien te déshabiller pour moi? »

Elle obéit tout de suite et il l'observa déboutonner son chemisier bleu. Sa couleur favorite et ce qui l'avait attiré en premier lorsqu'il l'avait vue, debout à coté de sa vieille bicoque. Et dire qu'il avait faillit ne pas s'arrêter! Il était descendu de sa moto et avait immédiatement compris qu'il devait la posséder. Quand elle avait pressé son corps contre le sien, il avait cru perdre le contrôle de son bolide. Il mourrait d'envie de la découvrir entièrement maintenant qu'il connaissait l'effet d'être en elle.

Il serra le tissu des accoudoirs en découvrant son soutien gorge. Bleu aussi. Son érection devint douloureuse, il avait tellement envie d'elle… Mais il ne voulait pas la toucher, pas encore.

« -J'aime le bleu. » Grogna t-il. Elle lui adressa un sourire tremblotant, le son de sa voix la faisait frissonner. Bon sang, c'était très clair qu'elle avait envie de lui! Elle enleva son chemisier et son soutien gorge puis attaqua sa jupe. Edward retint un gémissement à la vue de ses parfaits petits seins. En descendant sa fermeture éclair, elle continuait à l'observer, comme si elle craignait qu'il change brusquement d'avis. Mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu partir.

« -As-tu une idée de l'effet que tu me fais? » Demanda-t-il, s'écartant d'elle pour la laisser enlever sa jupe. Elle se tortilla sensuellement dans le fauteuil.

« -Non. Montre-moi. »

Oh seigneur! Elle était vraiment sexy… Il lui sourit.

« -Tu veux que je me déshabille aussi? »

Elle hocha la tête. Il s'humecta les lèvres, il avait l'eau à la bouche en voyant sa petite culotte marron. Elle n'était peut être pas assortie à son soutien gorge, mais il aima le contraste avec sa peau neigeuse.

« -D'accord. »

Lui, il fut bien plus rapide qu'elle! Il enleva sa veste, son t-shirt, son pantalon et son boxer en moins de deux.

Bon, il savait qu'il ne serait jamais parmi les hommes les plus sexys à cause de sa musculature pour le moins… Inexistante, mais au moins, il avait une arme de poids, à portée de main!

Bella avait bien senti qu'il était énorme. Mais en le voyant elle se demanda comment il avait réussit à la pénétrer jusqu'à la garde.

«-Viens. » Dit-elle. Brulant d'envie de le gouter.

Il prit un préservatif et avança vers elle. La main tendue, elle le caressa timidement d'abord, puis l'empoigna fermement. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, et leurs regards s'accrochèrent quand elle le happa. Edward aurait pu jouir à l'instant où ses jolies petites lèvres s'étaient refermées autour de son gland. Mais il refusait de vivre encore un orgasme alors qu'elle n'en avait pas encore eu.

Bella émit une plainte quand il la repoussa et s'agenouilla entre ses jambes. Ses mains caressèrent ses reins avec une tendresse qui l'étonna. Il s'était montré si… Sauvage un peu plus tôt…

« -Tu es si douce. » Marmonna-t-il. Elle se redressa pour mieux le voir. « Dis-moi ce que tu veux que je fasse d'autre. » L'implora-t-il lorsqu'elle se retrouva à demi-nue.

« -Continue à me caresser. » Demanda-t-elle, observant la façon dont ses grandes mains parcouraient son corps. Il trouva ses petits seins et les attrapèrent avec force, l'arrachant un cri. Il les modela, titillant ses tétons du bout des doigts.

« Avec ta bouche. » Implora-t-elle.

Edward était émerveillé par la texture de sa peau. Son gout finit par l'ensorceler. Mordiller, lécher et suçoter, tels étaient ses mots d'ordre. Bella se cambrait contre le dossier de son fauteuil. Elle était sur le point de jouir rien qu'en le sentant savourer ses seins. Jamais personne ne leur avait accordé une telle importance. Il avait fallu attendre cet inconnu pour lui donner autant de plaisir!

Sa langue continuait à tourner autour d'u téton alors que ses mains étaient déjà paries chercher un autre petit bouton sensible. Ses longs doigts le trouvèrent dissimulés sous le tissu mouillé de sa culote.

Edward se devait d'aller goutter cette petite perle. Il prit le temps de faire descendre sa culotte le long de ses fines jambes avant de la gouter. Son gout salé envahit ses sens et il se demanda comment il avait pu vivre tout ce temps sans connaitre cette saveur. Maintenant, il n'allait plus pouvoir s'en passer!

Bella appuya sa tête contre son sexe. Elle adorait ce qu'il lui faisait. Sa langue curieuse lapait chaque centimètre de sa peau et elle avait l'impression qu'il n'était pas pressé d'arrêter. Quand il fit entrer deux doigts en elle en poursuivant ses lapements, elle se mit à trembler.

« -Tu aimes? » Demanda-t-il. Son souffle chatouilla sa chair sensible et elle tressaillit. Edward sentit ses muscles serrer ses doigts, se contractant par l'effet de son plaisir. Bella gémit, serrant plus fort sa tête.

« -Oh! Seigneur! »

Fit-elle, se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil.

« -Satisfaite? » Demanda-t-il, léchant la preuve de son orgasme sur ses doigts trempés. Bella le regarda faire, surpris par son geste.

« -Oui. » Avoua-t-elle dans un souffle. « Mais… »

Il arqua un sourcil et Bella lui sourit avant de continuer:

« -Ca ira mieux quand toi aussi tu seras satisfait. »

Edward se jeta littéralement sur elle. Il la prit sans ménagement et Bella n'en espérait pas moins. Elle aimait se sentir remplie par lui. Il comblait chaque espace vide de son être.

Bella le soutenait, caressait son dos, fermant les yeux pour mieux percevoir les sensations qu'il lui faisait vivre. Edward trouva vite le point culminant de son plaisir et étouffa son cri de jouissance dans un baiser intense.

Ils étaient à bout de souffle quand ils se séparèrent.

«-Merci. » Chuchota-t-il contre son oreille avant de se relever.

Bella hocha la tête. Elle était couchée, nue, dans ce fauteuil qui deviendrait certainement son préféré. Edward la contempla un instant, émerveillé par un tel spectacle. Elle était vraiment magnifique... Et dire qu'il ne connaissait même pas son nom.

Au moment où il allait le lui demander, la sonnerie de son téléphone retentit. Et merde…

Bella ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Avait-elle rêvé?

Les préservatifs usagés qu'elle trouva dans la poubelle et son corps douloureux à des endroits qui n'avaient pas été sollicités depuis longtemps, lui indiquait que ce n'était pas le cas. Tout ce qui s'était passé avait donc été réel!

Bon sang! Elle avait du mal à croire qu'elle ait pu faire ça… Avec un parfait inconnu. Et pour être parfait, ça, il l'était! La douche qu'elle prit lui fit du bien, et soulagea ses courbatures. Mais ses pensées étaient toujours embrouillées. Après avoir répondu au téléphone, il avait prétexté une urgence et était parti en vitesse. Il l'avait donné un dernier baiser sur le pas de sa porte, sans lui avoir révélé son identité. Ce qu'elle s'était bien évidemment gardée de faire elle aussi.

Elle avait adoré leur expérience, mais… Elle recherchait autre chose. Elle attendait son prince en somme. Leur aventure avait été géniale et sans lendemain.

Malheureusement.

La journée d'Edward s'était révélée cauchemardesque. Il avait été occupé avec l'accouchement de sa belle sœur et avait du rassurer son frère sur son état à chaque minute. Et maintenant que Rose dormait paisiblement avec ses deux bébés, ses parents l'accaparaient. Sa mère exigeait qu'il soit plus présent et vienne les voir plus souvent, son père voulait le voir travailler dans sa clinique et sa sœur lui demandait avec qui il avait passé la nuit…

« -Attends, comment peux tu savoir que j'étais avec quelqu'un? »

« -Je t'en prie Edward! Tu es mon frère! Quand je t'ai appelé hier soir, j'ai bien senti à quel point tu étais occupé! »

« -Comment ça… Senti? »

« -Tu m'as paru essoufflé et ta voix était rauque de désir. Soit tu es un pervers, soit tu n'étais pas seul. »

Edward soupira en songeant être un peu des deux. Mais au lieu de s'épancher sur sa vie amoureuse avec sa sœur, il préférait aller la vivre. Cette jolie brune était dans chacune de ses pensées.

Il s'était arrêté en chemin pour lui acheter un bouquet de fleurs. Roses et freesias, espérant ne pas faire trop ringard.

Les moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble la veille lui avait paru bien trop intenses pour qu'ils en restent là. Ce soir, il devait se présenter. Et s'il serait capable de parler après ça, ce ne serait que pour lui demander où se trouve sa chambre.

Bella aurait souhaité être seule! Mais ce pot de colle de Mike s'était imposé chez elle.

« -Merci de m'avoir déposé. Tiens, voilà le dossier dont je t'ai parlé. »

Elle lui tendit des papiers concernant un cas sur lequel ils allaient devoir travailler ensemble.

« -Comment se fait il que depuis le temps qu'on travaille ensemble, je n'étais encore jamais monté chez toi? »

Bella préféra ne pas répondre. Elle lui adressa un sourire crispé, espérant qu'il prenne le dossier et parte.

« -C'est plutôt petit je trouve. Te connaissant, j'aurais quand même imaginé mieux. »

Bella se renfrogna. Elle aimait son appartement!

« -Bon, écoute Mike, je suis fatiguée. Tu dois avoir plein d'autres choses à faire, alors… »

Elle se dirigeait vers la porte quand on frappa. Surprise, elle découvrit le motard sexy qui l'avait raccompagné la veille.

« -Salut! »

Il affichait son sourire diabolique et Bella vit le bouquet qu'il lui offrait.

« -Oh! C'est merveilleux! Merci beaucoup. » Fit elle, enthousiaste. Heureuse de recevoir des fleurs, elle huma leurs parfum avec joie.

Quand elle s'aperçut que l'expression de son visage avait changée, elle sentit la présence de Mike dans son dos.

« -Qui est-ce? » Demanda son collègue. Bella écarquilla les yeux, gênée par l'ambigüité de la situation.

« -Oh… Excuse-moi, je ne voulais déranger. »

« -Non! Tu ne me déranges pas. D'ailleurs, Mike allait partir. »

Elle fusilla ce dernier du regard. Elle craignait maintenant que son inconnu ne la prenne pour une mangeuse d'hommes!

« -Bon…Apparemment je suis de trop. Au revoir Bella. A demain. » La salua Mike.

Edward le regarda d'un mauvais œil. Qui diable pouvait être cet homme? Ils se jaugèrent, même s'il était bien plus grand que ce minable.

« -Entre donc! » S'exclama-t-elle. Il obéit et il fut rassuré quand elle lui apprit: « Ce n'est qu'un collègue. Mike m'a déposé et j'en ai profité pour lui remettre un dossier. »

Il hocha la tête.

« -Pourquoi te sens tu obligée de me dire ça? »

« -Eh bien… Parce que, je ne veux pas que tu me prennes pour… Ce que je ne suis pas. »

« -Quelle idée! »

Elle alla mettre les fleurs dans un vase, puis se retourna pour affronter son regard.

« -Après ce qui s'est passé hier soir, je crains que tu ne te fasses de fausses idées sur moi. Après tout, tu ne me connais pas. »

« -C'est vrai. » Edward s'approcha d'elle, c'était peut être incompréhensible, mais elle l'avait terriblement manquée. Et quand il avait vu Mike, il avait cru perdre toutes ses chances avec elle.

« -Moi non plus je ne te connais pas d'ailleurs… » Continua-t-elle.

« -En effet. » Il leva la main et caressa sa joue.

« -Tu pourrais être un psychopathe… »

« -Peut être… »

« -Un meurtrier… »

Il se pencha, désirant l'embrasser.

« -Tu ne m'aides pas là… » Elle posa une main ferme sur son torse et le maintint à distance.

Edward soupira.

« -Je suppose que les présentations sont de mises. Je suis Edward Cullen. Et à qui ai-je l'honneur? »

Son sourire lui fit chaud au cœur. Il lui prit la main et y déposa un baiser.

« -Enchanté. Je n'aurais pas pu trouver un plus beau prénom pour toi. »

Elle éclata d'un rire cristallin.

« -Aimerais tu diner avec moi un de ces soirs? »

« -Oui, si tu m'assures ne pas être un psychopathe, ni un meurtrier… »

« -Je suis médecin. Je sauve des vies. »

« -Oh! »

Il profita de sa surprise pour lui voler un baiser.

« -Célibataire? » Demanda-t-elle après l'avoir repoussé à nouveau.

« -Plus pour longtemps j'espère. » Répondit-il d'une voix rauque.

« -Ca tombe bien! Moi aussi. Embrasse-moi. »

Il secoua la tête.

« -J'ai une dernière question avant… »

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« -Laquelle? »

« -Où se trouve ta chambre? »

* * *

><p><strong>Merci encore! Bisouxoxo!<strong>


	5. Joyeux Anniversaire Bella

**Comme d'habitude, merci à TOUTES (Tous) pour votre lecture!**

**Ce soir je dédie cet OS à toutes celles qui fêtent leur anniversaire aujourd'hui! Mais aussi à ma petite Cat' qui a fêté le sien dimanche, (comme moi)^^**

**Comme toutes les bonnes fans de Twilight le savent: le 13 septembre, c'est l'anniversaire de Bella! C'est donc tout naturellement que je lui souhaite un:**

* * *

><p><strong>Joyeux Anniversaire<strong>

**A-H Edward/Bella**

* * *

><p>Bella tournait en rond dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Elle lissa sa robe rouge, ébouriffa ses cheveux, et recommença à faire les cent pas. Au moins elle ne portait pas ses talons hauts pour rien!<p>

Son vol pour Seattle avait été annulé et elle était donc coincée à Chicago pour son anniversaire. Toute seule. Loin de sa famille et de ses amis.

Si ça l'avait d'abord déprimé, elle s'était dit que cet éloignement allait peut être l'aider à être… Autrement.

A Forks, on la considérait comme la bibliothécaire coincée au caractère de garçon manqué, qu'elle était. Elle avait été amoureuse pendant très longtemps de son ami d'enfance, Jacob. Mais ce dernier avait préféré demander sa petite sœur, Nessie, en mariage. Malgré leur jeune âge ils étaient convaincus qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Bella avait fait comme si c'était la plus belle nouvelle de sa vie. Mais quand Nessie lui avait suggéré que Mike Newton serait attendait qu'elle fasse le premier pas… Elle avait pris la fuite.

Devant un tel désastre dans sa vie amoureuse inexistante, elle avait préféré partir loin pour mieux rebondir. Elle devait prendre les choses en mains. Elle devait réagir!

Et qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait?

Rien.

Elle avait passé ses journées assise dans sa chambre d'hôtel à se faire des reproches. Peut être que si elle avait été plus sexy, si elle s'était montrée un peu plus séduisante, peut être que Jake l'aurait regardé autrement! Au lieu de ça, pendant 22 ans, elle avait été la chic fille avec qui il venait se confier quand il était triste, la bonne copine qui soignait ses blessures.

D'autant plus que toute sa famille espérait qu'elle et ce maudit Mike Newton finissent leur vie ensemble!

Alors, Bella avait décidé que ses 22 ans allaient marquer un tournant décisif dans sa vie. Elle se comporterait autrement.

Pour se faire, elle avait appelé au hasard une agence d'Escort boy. Et elle en attendait un, là.

Certes, ce n'était pas la meilleure tactique pour séduire un homme, puisqu'il était payé pour être séduit! Mais cette première expérience lui donnerait surement plus d'assurance et ce sera alors plus facile pour elle ensuite. Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle espérait. Parce qu'elle avait vraiment envie de se sentir belle et attirante.

On frappa à la porte et Bella sursauta. Il était en avance! Elle se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir et ouvrit. Elle découvrit un homme superbe.

Grand, élancé, les cheveux cuivrés et des yeux vert impressionnant. Il lui adressait un sourire à vous faire tomber à la renverse et portait un plateau sur lequel étaient posé un seau et une bouteille de champagne.

« -Bonsoir Mademoiselle. Nous avons le plaisir de vous offrir une bouteille de champagne en l'occasion de votre anniversaire. »

Bella le dévora du regard. Inutile de jouer la comédie, elle savait que cet homme était là pour satisfaire ses moindres désirs. Elle avait dit à sa responsable que c'était en l'occasion de son anniversaire et son Escort boy devait jouer ce rôle pour mieux la séduire.

« -Entrez, je t'attendais. » Fit-elle, de sa voix la plus sexy. Le jeune homme entra et déposa le plateau sur une table et se tourna pour la regarder.

« -Vous désirez que je vous serve une coupe? »

Bella lui sourit et ferma la porte sans détourner son regard de lui. Elle lut toute une chaine d'émotions sur son visage:

Confusion, incompréhension, hésitation et excitation.

« -Heu… Mademoiselle, vous… »

« -Oui, tu peux me servir un verre. » Bella avança vers lui, se sentant un peu gauche du haut de ses talons. Elle craignait de tomber et de se ridiculiser.

« -Qu'est-ce que vous faites? » Lui demanda-t-il quand elle écarta les fines bretelles de sa robe. Bella se sentait toute puissante, il observait le moindre de ses gestes et semblait captivé par elle.

« -Je me mets à l'aise pour boire le champagne. » Répondit-elle s'arrêtant juste en face de lui. Elle était assez près pour le voir déglutir et trembler légèrement quand il versa le champagne dans la flute. Il en reversa d'ailleurs un peu sur ses longs doigts. Il posa la bouteille dans le seau et lui tendit la flute. Bella la prit et attrapa sa main en même temps. Le fixant, elle guida ses doigts humides à sa bouche et lécha le champagne qui s'y trouvait. Ses yeux rétrécirent et Bella se mordit la lèvre. Cet homme était diablement sexy!

« -Hum… C'est délicieux. »

« -Heureux… » Il se racla la gorge à cause de sa voix rauque, puis continua: « Heureux que ça vous plaise. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser. »

Bella faillit tomber à la renverse quand il la contourna pour se diriger vers la porte…

« -Hey, mais où crois tu aller? »

« -J'ai encore du travail. »

« -Oui, ici, avec moi. » Dit Bella.

« -Non, je ne sais pas pour qui vous me prenez mademoiselle, mais… »

Bella posa un doit sur sa bouche.

« -Chut. J'ai très envie de toi alors inutile de jouer un rôle avec moi bébé. »

Bébé? Cette fille venait bien de l'appeler Bébé?

Edward aurait pu éclater de rire s'il n'avait pas été aussi concentré pour ne pas jouir sur le champ dans son pantalon. Il l'avait remarqué dès le premier jour de son arrivé dans son hôtel. Mais comme elle ne sortait que très pu de sa chambre, il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de lui parler. Il avait espéré qu'en lui portant du champagne ce soir, ils auraient pu faire connaissance. Mais visiblement Mademoiselle Swan ne voulait pas parler! Au moment où elle lui avait ouvert, son sexe s'était dressé comme pour attirer son attention. Il se serait bien prit à son jeu, mais il sentait que cette fille le prenait pour quelqu'un d'autre.

Il n'eut pas le temps de la repousser quand elle se haussa sur la ponte des pieds, saisit sa chemise et lui donna le baiser le plus intense de sa vie. Ses lèvres étaient douces et sa langue chaude et taquine fouilla sa bouche d'une façon très étonnante! Edward gémit et se laissa aller à une exploration plus poussée de la bouche de Mademoiselle Swan. Il sentit ses petits doigts commencer à déboutonner sa chemise et il se tendit lorsqu'elle posa sa main toute chaude sur son torse. Bon sang! Cette Isabella Swan ne passait pas par quatre chemins! Quand elle eut ouvert les boutons de sa chemise, elle dégagea les pans et versa un peu e champagne sur lui. Le liquide froid coula de son cou à sa poitrine et un filet se dirigeait lentement, mais surement vers l'endroit le plus sensible de son anatomie.

Elle déposa la flute et lui sourit.

« -Je préfère boire le champagne sur toi. » Expliqua-t-elle tout simplement.

Edward était plus que d'accord, surtout lorsqu'elle lapa le champagne du bout de la langue sur son corps. Ses deux mains le serrait les reins et elle descendait lascivement. Edward ne savait plus où donner de la tête: il ne savait pas s'il devait la regarder faire son bonhomme de chemin jusqu'à son nombril ou se focaliser sur ses jolies fesses qui montaient au fur et à mesure qu'elle se penchait. Peu lui importait, il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi excité! Et dire qu'il avait hésité à lui porter un gâteau! Il aurait accepté avec joie qu'elle le dévore sur lui.

Lorsqu'on frappa à la porte, il sursauta, comme s'il s'agissait du réveil qui le ramenait à la réalité.

Elle se redressa subitement et passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de le regarder en fronçant les sourcils. Elle était visiblement très contrariée.

« -Vous attendiez quelqu'un? » Demanda-t-il quand on frappa à nouveau.

« -Non? »

Etait ce une question ou une affirmation.

« -Je n'attendais que toi… » Bredouilla-t-elle en se dirigeant lentement vers la porte. « Qui Est-ce? » Demanda-t-elle, arrivée à hauteur de la porte.

Edward était pétrifié et assista à toute la scène:

« -C'est ton cadeau d'Anniversaire ma belle! »

« -Oh mon Dieu! Oh mon Dieu! » Elle se tourna vers lui:

« -C'était pas toi mon cadeau? »

Edward ne put que secouer la tête.

« -Seigneur! »

Bella n'avait jamais été aussi gênée de sa vie. Elle ouvrit légèrement la porte. Un jeune homme, bien moins grand que celui qui se trouvait dans sa chambre et de type asiatique lui sourit. Il portait un chapeau et un imperméable marron. On aurait pu le prendre pour Colombo!

« -Saaaaalut! »

« -Salut, je… Suis désolée, mais j'ai changé d'avis. »

Son sourire se crispa un peu.

« -Comment ça changer d'avis? »

« -Je… Ne veux plus de cadeau. »

L'Escort boy devint sérieux avant qu'un nouveau sourire ne s'affiche sur son visage.

« -Allé ma belle! Ne te fie pas à ma taille, j'ai un gros paquet pour toi! »

« -Non! Non, non, non, non! Je n'en veux pas. » Fit elle secouant la tête et les mains en même temps pour qu'il n'y ait aucun malentendu.

Mais le jeune homme ne s'en formalisa pas, d'un geste brusque il ouvrit en grand son imperméable et dégaina le 'gros cadeau' qui soit dit en passant, n'était pas aussi gros que ça.

« -Tada! »

Bella devint aussi rouge qu'une pivoine et ferma les yeux.

« -Je ne veux pas de ce cadeau! » Cria-t-elle.

Elle sentit la porte s'ouvrir et la présence d'un homme à ses cotés. Un homme, un vrai qui n'hésita pas à dire à ce pauvre Escort boy:

« -Hey! Remballez moi ça tout de suite avant que je vous l'arrache! »

Bella écarta légèrement les doigts pour voir l'Escort boy ceinturer rapidement son imperméable.

« -Mais ma patronne m'a dit que cette fille voulait de sexe ce soir! »

Bella ignorait si elle pouvait devenir encore plus rouge qu'elle ne l'était.

« -Elle ne s'est pas trompée, seulement vous avez été devancé. Maintenant, hors de ma vue! »

Et il claqua la porte au nez de l'Escort boy.

Bella était mortifiée quand elle se trouva seule en compagnie de... Elle ne savait même pas qui!

« -Tu n'es donc pas Escort boy? »

« -Non. »

« -Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit? »

Il soupira et passa une main lasse dans ses superbes cheveux.

« -Je… J'ai essayé… »

« -Ouais, c'est ça! Tu m'as laissé te faire… Des trucs alors que tu n'étais même pas Escort boy! »

« -J'ignorais que vous en attendiez un! »

« -Mais tu aurais du me repousser! »

« -Je… Je n'en avais pas envie. »

Cette révélation la laissa bouche bée. Du coup, Bella hésitait entre sauter de joie et lui donner un grand coup de pied et lui demander de déguerpir!

Elle finit par se déchausser. Inutile de jouer à la fille super sexy maintenant qu'elle s'était ridiculisée en beauté.

« -Ecoute, c'est bon. Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai fait. »

« -Mademoiselle Swan, n'ayez pas honte. »

Fit-il, essayant de la calmer. Edward se sentait vraiment peiné pour elle. Bien qu'il ne comprenne absolument pas pourquoi une femme aussi somptueuse qu'elle puisse avoir recours à un Escort boy!

« -Comment est-ce que je pourrais ne pas avoir honte? Je me suis comportée comme une nymphomane lubrique qui en plus cache un petit cadeau derrière la porte! »

« -Je dois dire que j'ai beaucoup aimé l'épisode de la nymphomane lubrique. »

Bella le regarda et éclata de rire. Edward se sentait touché en plein cœur par ce son extraordinaire. Elle secoua la tête et attrapa la flute qu'il lui avait versée.

« -La partie avec le cadeau surprise, je préfèrerais l'oublier le plus vite possible. » Précisa-t-il.

« -Moi aussi! » Elle but le verre cul sec, comme pour le lui prouver.

« -Donc, si j'ai bien compris, ce type devait être votre cadeau d'anniversaire? »

« -Hum Hum. C'était nul, pas vrai? »

« -Je pense que vous pourriez avoir mieux. »

Bella leva brusquement la tête et Edward se demanda si c'était bien lui qui venait de parler!

« -Je veux dire que vous méritez mieux. »

« -Ce n'est pas ce que tu as dit. »

« -C'est-ce que je voulais dire. »

« -Bien. Bon. Alors si tu n'as rien d'autre à ajouter, tu pourrais partir et me laisser me noyer dans mon ridicule et ma nullité? »

« -Non. Jamais je ne pourrais faire une chose pareille! »

Bella le regarda, surprise par son effusion.

« -Pour commencer, je pense que nous devrions nous présenter. »

« -Moi je pense que tu pourras boutonner cette chemise. »

Edward opina et se rajusta.

« -Je m'appelle Edward. Je travaille dans cet hôtel. » Se présenta-t-il, indiquant la chambre luxueuse quelle s'était louée.

« -Bella Swan. Bibliothécaire dans un trou perdu. »

« -Oh, quelle métier intéressant! »

« -Hum. »

« -Et que voulez vous faire maintenant? »

« -Edward, je pense que tu peux me tutoyer. Non? »

Le mental d'Edward était resté bloqué au moment où elle avait prononcé son nom. Il ne l'avait jamais vraiment apprécié. Mais là, il adorait.

« -D'accord Bella. »

« -Bon, puisqu'on j'ai un délicieux champagne, je vais me le boire! »

« -J'ai une meilleure idée. Si on reprenait là où nous nous étions arrêtés? »

Bella l'évalua et préféra demander:

« -C'est une blague? »

Edward avança vers elle.

« -Non. »

« -Tu n'avais pas du travail toi? »

« -Si… Mais je suis mon propre patron. »

« -Ah… »

« -Et puis, c'est ton anniversaire. Je ne peux pas te laisser seule. »

Bella lui sourit, ne sachant que répondre. Il se pencha vers elle et déposa un baiser léger sur ses lèvres.

« -Joyeux Anniversaire Bella. J'ai beaucoup de choses à t'offrir! »

Elle avait envie de hurler de joie, mais se contenta de l'embrasser férocement. Elle se laissa aller contre lui et apprécia le contact de ses petits seins contre son torse dur et accueillant. Elle gémit lorsqu'il se détacha d'elle juste le temps de la prendre dans ses bras. Sans attendre davantage, Bella noua les jambes autour de lui et reprit leur baiser tandis qu'il se dirigeait en aveugle vers le lit. Ils tombèrent lourdement sur le lit et Edward s'appuya sur les bras pour éviter d'écraser la jeune femme. Mais elle craignait tellement qu'il ne s'éloigne qu'elle le pressa encore plus contre elle.

Les mains tremblantes, Edward se mit à redéboutonner sa chemise alors que Bella se trémoussait pour faire passer sa robe par la tête. Il découvrit avec émerveillement, son corps ferme et laiteux. Sous sa jolie petite robe rouge, elle cachait un trésor de lingerie dont le noir contrastait magnifiquement avec la couleur de sa peau. Une pure tentation en noir et blanc.

« -Bon, alors j'imagine que tu as plus à m'offrir que ce regard éberlué? »

Il opina et se débattit contre les boutons de sa chemise avant d'abandonner et de les faire sauter d'un mouvement brusque. Bella se mit à rire, puis reprit son sérieux en touchant la poitrine d'Edward. Elle n'avait jamais été autant attirée par un home de sa vie. Et ce n'était pas à cause de la façon dont s'était déroulée leur rencontre… Non, c'était bien plus fort que ça.

Edward se plongea dans les grands yeux marron de Bella,

Quand ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, ils prirent le temps de laisser monter le désir. Ca ne dura pas longtemps, mais suffisamment pour qu'ils prennent conscience que cette nuit ne serait pas la dernière. Edward la caressa, savourant la texture de sa peau avant d'y gouter. Pour Bella, il prenait beaucoup trop de temps. Elle se sentait mouiller et palpiter pour lui, et il descendait très lentement. Elle enleva son soutien gorge pour lui donner accès à ses petits seins. Bella fut surprise de le voir aussi extasié. C'était comme s'il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau et elle se demanda s'il s'agissait bien de ses seins! Mais le doute n'était pas permis. Elle le vit sucer goulument un de ses tétons tandis qu'il pinçait l'autre entre son index et son pouce.

Puis il lâcha tout pour aller se réfugier entre ses cuisses.

Lorsqu'il toucha un point très sensible, Bella hurla de plaisir. Grace à Dieu, il ne s'arrêta pas et continua sur sa lancée. Il léchait et suçotait son clitoris pendant que deux de ses longs doigts faisaient des merveilles en elle.

Edward était subjugué par le plaisir évident que prenait Bella. Elle était vraie et ne simulait pas. Elle se donnait à lui sans aucune pudeur, ondulant les hanches et n'hésitant pas à le presser contre elle. Et elle était si bonne et succulente qu'Edward ne pouvait que se plier à sa volonté.

Lorsqu'elle atteint de nouveau l'orgasme, il ne pouvait plus se retenir.

Il se redressa et descendit son pantalon et son calçons d'un même mouvement.

« -Je… N'ai pas de préservatif… » Fit il, caressant sa verge douloureuse.

Bella saisit l'urgence dans sa voix, elle s'assit souplement et le regarda avec un sourire.

« -Voilà ce que j'appelle un beau cadeau! »

Edward voulait lui sourire, mais il était bien trop tendu pour ça. Elle le caressa sur toute sa longueur puis, le pris en bouche. Il ne dura pas longtemps. Sentir ses lèvres et sa langue le travailler et le sucer tandis que sa petite main stimulait ses testicules eut vite raison de lui.

« -Recule. » Prévint il, mais elle fit tout le contraire et le prit d'avantage dans sa bouche. Ses hanches bougeaient rythmiquement, et il se libéra dans sa bouche. Bella avala tout ce qu'elle pu et continua à le sucer même lorsqu'il eut terminé. Edward fermait les yeux, les doigts plongés dans les cheveux de Bella.

« -C'est si bon. » Dit-il quand il récupéra un peu. Il était toujours en érection et avait encore envie d'elle. Bella s'essuya la bouche et se leva.

« -Je vais te chercher un préservatif. » Fit-elle. Edward suivit ses fesses ravissantes du regard et s'assit bien sagement sur le lit. Elle revint un instant après, déchirant le paquet d'aluminium. Elle sauta sur ses jambes et Edward la regarda lui enfiler le préservatif. Sa caresse acheva de l'exciter.

Sans un mot, elle s'empala sur lui. Elle était tellement humide que cela facilita son entrée. Chaude et étroite, elle se referma autour de son sexe.

« -Oh! Edward! »

Il lui tenait les hanches et elle le montait avec ardeur, de haut en bas, de plus en plus vite.

Toujours enfoncé en elle, ils changèrent de position. Et ce fut lui qui la chevauchait, puis, ils rechangèrent de position. Ils passèrent en revue une partie du Kama Sutra jusqu'au bout de la nuit. Levrette, amazone, chaise, vache et l'incontournable missionnaire… Bref, Lorsqu'ils finirent par jouir en même temps, ils étaient à bout de souffle et épuisés. Mais comblés.

« -Je ne pense pas pouvoir me lever de ce lit demain. » Soupira Bella, confortablement calée contre sa poitrine tandis qu'il lui caressait le dos.

Edward sourit paresseusement

« -Ce n'est pas grave. Moi non plus. »

Ils se regardèrent un instant et partagèrent un moment complice.

Bella soupira et se blottit contre lui.

Quelque chose lui dirait que ce n'était pas le seul anniversaire qu'elle allait passer avec lui…

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà! J'espère que je n'ai pas laiossé trop de fautes et que vous avez pu bien lire! J'espère aussi que vous avez aimé et aussi (surtout), j'espère que vous allez me laisser quelqes Reviews à me mettre sous la dent!<strong>

**Pour le prochain OS, Edward redevient vampire...**

**Bisouxoxo!**


	6. Conte d'Eternelle

**Conte d'Eternelle**

**_Edward/Bella_**

Bella regarda une dernière fois le soleil se coucher. Elle se résignait à son malheureux sort. Sa seule consolation était de savoir que personne ne la regretterait. Elle n'avait jamais connu son père et sa mère venait à peine de mourir. Son beau-père avait tôt fait de se débarrasser d'elle. Il l'avait tout simplement vendu.

Bella se demandait d'ailleurs si on l'avait bien payé. Elle avait à peine dix huit ans et était encore pucelle. Bien qu'elle ne se trouvait vraiment pas attirante, elle imaginait que sa virginité avait du peser dans la balance.

Sa mère lui avait souhaité un jour rencontrer un homme qui saurait l'aimer et la respecter pour sa première fois. Elle lui avait dit que son père s'était montré patient et attentionné, mais elle l'avait aussi averti que tous les hommes ne se comportaient pas ainsi. Dans ce cas, elle devrait se montrer courageuse et supporter son partenaire jusqu'à ce qu'il soit comblé.

Le fiacre s'arrêta devant un sombre manoir et le cocher vint l'aider à descendre.

Elle avait essayé de s'enfuir et on lui avait enchainé les jambes. Elle avait griffé son beau père et tenté de lui arracher les yeux, on avait attaché ses mains. Les fers étaient bien trop serrés et elle avait l'impression qu'ils mangeaient ses poignets.

Elle eut du mal à monter les escaliers et grimaça en voyant l'homme qui l'attendait en haut des marches. Il était vieux et avait l'air sévère. Il la regarda des pieds à la tête, lui rendant sa grimace. Si c'était lui qui l'avait acheté, elle préfèrerait se tuer plutôt que de finir dans son lit.

« - Détachez-la. » Ordonna t'-il.

« -C'est est une vrai sauvageonne! » Riposta le cocher.

« -Monsieur n'appréciera pas de voir son petit plaisir personnel se faire malmener. »

« -Bien. »

Bella ne dit rien, mais elle tait soulagée d'apprendre que cet homme était le majordome. On la détacha dès que les portes se refermaient.

Elle eut à peine le temps de remarquer le décor du manoir qu'il la guida jusqu'à une chambre, lui donnant ses instructions.

« -Vous allez prendre un bain avant de vous changer. Une robe vous attend sur le lit. On vous portera le diner à vingt heures. »

Il prit soin de fermer la porte à double tour avant de partir.

Bella se rua vers les grands rideaux, espérant trouver des fenêtres par lesquelles elle pourrait s'échapper. Mais les portes fenêtres étaient fermées à double tour. La seule lumière qui éclairait la pièce provenait d'un gigantesque lustre suspendu au plafond. Bella se perdit un court instant dans la contemplation des cristaux qui brillaient grâce aux flammes des chandelles.

Avec un soupir, Bella vit l'immense baignoire qui trônait derrière un paravent, dans un coin de la chambre, tandis qu'une magnifique robe bleue reposait sur un grand lit.

Au moins, elle mourrait propre et bien habillée. Elle avait plus d'une heure de liberté devant elle et profita autant qu'elle pu de l'eau tiède et parfumée. Cet endroit embaumait les freesias malgré l'obscurité. Elle n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir entrer un jour dans un endroit aussi luxueux. Alors elle imaginait encore moins y mourir.

La robe bleue était d'une étoffe soyeuse et fluide. Elle se sentit différente en le portant. Osant se regarder dans la psyché, elle observa son reflet. C'était impressionnant comme un bon bain pouvait changer quelqu'un! Elle tripota ses poignets avec nervosité. Elle se demandait qui allait-elle découvrir… Au fond, elle espérait que ce serait quelqu'un de bien. Une personne qui ne la toucherait pas.

Mais elle savait bien que ce ne serait pas maintenant qu'elle aurait de la chance. Au contraire, il valait mieux qu'elle se prépare au pire.

Elle se leva brusquement quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, retenant sa respiration.

Elle vit une femme entrée, suivit de deux hommes qui portaient des plateaux. Se dirigeant vers eux, elle les observa mettre la table à une vitesse impressionnante. Ils allumèrent deux chandeliers et Bella fut surprise de constater qu'il n'y avait qu'une assiette. Les trois domestiques la regardaient à peine lorsque la femme lui annonça:

« -Monsieur ne tardera pas à arriver. Vous pouvez commencer sans lui. »

Ils s'en allèrent, la laissant seule devant un festin de reine! Elle se mordit la lèvre, certes, elle était affamée, mais comment manger alors qu'elle avait l'estomac noué par l'appréhension?

Elle regarda la foret dense et verte qui avait l'air de s'étendre indéfiniment sous le clair de lune. Elle n'avait pas la moindre échappatoire. Et la logique lui disait de s'asseoir à cette table et dévorer ces mets succulents.

Elle devait admettre qu'elle aurait pu tomber plus mal, mais elle avait l'impression que toutes ces attentions cachaient quelque chose de louche. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle obéit à son instinct de survie qui lui dictait de manger.

Elle réalisa, quand elle eut terminée ce copieux repas, qu'il n'y avait pas l'ombre de l'homme qui l'avait acheté. Peut être qu'il ne viendrait pas. Elle commençait à se détendre lorsqu'une voix de velours s'éleva:

« -Je suis heureux que le repas t'aie plut. »

Bella sursauta et se redressa, cherchant d'où provenait cette voix.

« -Désolé d'avoir tant attendu avant de venir te rencontrer. »

Bella fronçait les sourcils, mais où était il? Elle sentit un souffle d'air glacé sur son épaule et se retourna brusquement pour se retrouver face à l'homme qui hantait ses songes les plus fous. Mais était-elle dans un rêve ou un cauchemar?

« -Vous! »

Elle l'avait déjà vu, plusieurs fois ces derniers mois, elle avait croisé ces yeux émeraude dans la rue, au marché, et même aux funérailles de sa mère. Bien qu'elle ait trouvé ces coïncidences étranges, il ne s'était jamais présenté et personne ne le connaissait. Et voilà qu'il se trouvait devant lui, un merveilleux sourire affiché sur ses fines lèvres.

« -Je me présente, je suis Edward Cullen, tu es ici chez toi. »

« -Quoi? »

« -Lorsque j'ai acquéri ce manoir je n'ai pensé qu'à toi Bella. »

« -Attendez… de quoi parlez vous? »

Bella était perdue, et lui aussi. Edward aurait souhaité savoir à quoi elle pensait pour connaitre la façon dont il devait agir. Il l'avait observé pendant très longtemps, avait assisté aux funérailles de sa mère et l'avait acheté à son infâme beau-père. Le seul fait de devoir donner un prix à un être qui lui était inestimable l'avait dégouté.

D'autant plus que l'avoir acheté ne garantissait pas qu'elle l'appartienne.

« -Pense à tout ce que nous pourrions vivre ici. Réfléchi au bonheur éternel qui nous attend… »

Elle recula, ses yeux au chocolat le fixaient avec un vif reflet d'incompréhension.

« -Que voulez vous de moi? »

« -Tout, je veux ton cœur, ton âme et ton sang. »

L'odeur de sa peur lui monta au nez. Il s'y prenait trop mal. Mais que pouvait-il dire pour lui faire comprendre tout l'amour qu'il lui portait?

« -Cela fait des mois que je t'observe, que j'essaie de m'habituer à ton odeur pour t'approcher. »

« -Mon odeur? »

« -Le sang qui coule dans tes veines m'ensorcelle… »

Elle écarquilla les yeux, il savait qu'elle venait de comprendre ce qu'il était.

« -Vous êtes un vampire. » Susurra-t-elle, osant à peine le regarder.

Edward grimaça.

« -Oui, en quelque sorte. »

Bella s'était toujours demandé si les légendes concernant ces être immortels existaient vraiment. Mais maintenant que cette homme à la beauté surnaturelle se tenait devant elle, elle avait la réponse. Ces êtres obscures s'abreuvaient du sang humain, tuant sans pitié de pauvres innocents. Des monstres, voilà ce qu'ils étaient…

« -Vous allez me tuer. » Ce n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation, elle était sure que ce vampire ne ferait qu'une bouchée d'elle.

« -Non! Bella, jamais je ne ferais ça, tu comptes trop pour moi. »

En un clin d'œil, Edward se retrouva devant elle, serrant ses fragiles épaules dans ses grandes mains glacées.

« -Vous avez dit que vous vouliez mon sang! »

« -C'est ton cœur qui m'importe le plus. Je sais que tu es mienne, je veux que tu le deviennes. Le choix t'appartient malheureusement. Sois mon éternelle. » Implora-t-il alors que Bella avait du mal à assimiler ce flot des paroles.

« -Quoi? »

Edward soupira. Il devait lui expliquer un minimum…

« -Si tu acceptes, ce soir, je te prendrais, nous scellerons notre union et je boirais ton sang. Grâce à la morsure, je partagerais mon immortalité avec toi et nous serons unis pendant les siècles à venir. »

Bella avait le plus grand mal à digérer toutes ces révélations.

« -Je… Je deviendrais un vampire moi aussi? Je tuerais les gens…? »

« -Tout ce qu'on raconte sur nous est complètement faux. Nous ne craignons pas le soleil et ceux de mon rang ne tue pas les mortels. Nous nous abreuvons entre nous. Et enfin, je pourrais boire à mon éternelle et tu boiras uniquement à ma veine. »

Il effleura la joue de Bella mais elle le repoussa.

« -Comment puis je être sure de vous? »

« -Je t'aime. Je m'y suis peut mal pris, mais je voulais trouver un moyen de t'isoler pour te convaincre, je voulais t'éloigner de ton beau père et de tous ces hommes qui s'intéressaient à toi. Je te demande d'avoir confiance en moi, je ne souhaite que ton bonheur Bella. »

Son regard implorant la troubla.

« -Je ne vous connais pas! »

« -Nous aurons l'éternité pour apprendre à nous connaitre. »

Elle voulait se fier à lui… Elle souhait se laisser aller et avoir confiance, mais tout allait trop vite. Il y avait encore quelques minutes, elle aurait voulu se suicider, mais maintenant… Que voulait-elle?

« -Que voulez vous que je vous dise? »

« -Oui est le seul mot que j'aimerais entendre de cette divine bouche. »

« -Oui à quoi? »

Il s'approcha d'elle, capturant son visage entre ses mains et se pencha dangereusement, les yeux rivés sur sa bouche.

« -Puis je t'embrasser? »

Le cœur de Bella battait à toute allure, elle tremblait. Elle voulait ce baiser et savait qu'il ne l'embrasserait que si elle lui répondait, alors, elle chuchota:

« -Oui. »

Ils fermèrent tout les deux les yeux pour savourer cet instant unique. La découverte de la texture de leur lèvres, puis de leur bouche et de leur langue leur était inédite et tout simplement incroyable.

Bella gémit et se pressa contre lui, passant ses bras autour de son cou. Edward la serra très fort, heureux de pouvoir enfin la toucher et la sentir si près de lui. Bien sur, il voulait plus, mais c'était déjà un bon début. Il détacha se bouche de celle de Bella, uniquement pour la laisser respirer. Il alla à la découverte de ses autres trésors, son menton, son cou, il s'attarda à sa veine palpitante et poursuivit le long de sa gorge. Bella était dépassée par les évènements et toutes les émotions qui vibraient en elle. Elle mourrait d'envie qu'il continue, ses mains fermes qui apprêtaient ses reins, sa bouche et sa langue qui traçaient un sillon humide sur son corps… Elle émit un petit cri lorsqu'il arracha sa robe. Sachant pertinemment qu'elle était nue dessous, elle se crispa et ferma ses bras autour de sa poitrine.

« - Laisse-moi voir ton corps Bella… »

Elle ferma les yeux et pris une profonde respiration. Il s'était écarté d'elle et elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'éloigne. Elle se sentait si bien près de lui. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, la seule réponse qui s'y trouvait était un « oui. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre, lorsque la robe tomba dans un froissement de tissu. Elle eut beaucoup de difficulté à déglutir. Mais affronta le regard d'Edward.

Bon sang, ça lui rappelait qu'elle avait été achetée et cet homme, ce vampire ou cet immortel, il était là pour la juger. Pour juger la marchandise.

Mais pas une fois il ne regarda son corps. Il la fixait, ses yeux plongés dans les siens et il lui dit:

« -Tu es magnifique. »

Bella faillit lui rire au nez. Comment pouvait-il savoir s'il ne l'avait même pas regardé.

« - Laisse-moi te découvrir avec mes mains et ma bouche. »

« -Oui. »

« - Couche-toi. »

Bella fut surprise par le changement dans le ton de sa voix. Mais elle obéit. Elle tremblait comme une feuille et alla s'allonger sur le grand lit. La soie fraiche qui l'accueillit ne fit rien pour refroidir ses ardeurs. Bella avait vraiment chaud et pensait avoir quelques minutes pour se reprendre mais à peine sa tète avait elle touché l'oreiller qu'elle sentit Edward sur lui. Elle eut la respiration coupée en comprenant qu'il était nu. Et souriant. Il ne lui donna plus le loisir de réfléchir par la suite car il s'occupa de tout son corps.

Edward était aux anges, il explorait avec avidité celle qui deviendrait son éternelle. Caressant sa petite poitrine, il titilla ses pointes durcies avant de les gouter, une à une. Bella s'arquait, gémissait sous son touché et il exultait. Bien que son désir pour elle le fasse souffrir, il essayait de le mettre de coté pour se concentrer sur le plaisir de Bella. C'était sa première fois, leur première fois, et il fallait qu'elle leur soit inoubliable. Il huma le parfum de sa moiteur avant d'y plonger sans aucune hésitation. Sa langue découvrit ses plis secrets, l'ouvrant pour lui, la préparant pour ce qui allait suivre. Bella sursauta, elle ignorait que l'on pouvait faire… ça. Elle se redressa légèrement, pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Et non, il était bien là, entre ses cuisses, à scruter toutes ses émotions sur son visage, ses yeux verts brillants d'un éclat qui la fit frissonner.

Bella se laissa emportée par les sensations qu'il faisait naitre en elle. Elle finit par plonger les doigts dans ses cheveux pour le rapprocher encore plus d'elle.

Edward écarta ses jambes autant qu'il pu pour s'engouffrer aussi profond que possible. Il la pénétra jusqu'à en perdre la tête. Lorsqu'elle se mit à haleter, à se tortiller et à gémir encore plus fort, il comprit qu'elle était proche de l'orgasme. Elle était étroite et il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. Mais il ne pouvait plus attendre. Boire à son nectar précieux l'avait assoiffé.

« -Bella… » Gronda-t-il à son oreille, pressant son corps contre le sien, caressant ses cuisses pour les écarter d'avantage et se faire sa place. « Laisse-moi te prendre. »

« -Oui… »

Il la pénétra d'un puissant coup de rein. Bella cria et se crispa. Edward s'immobilisa. L'odeur de son sang et la sensation d'être en elle était trop puissant pour lui. C'était extrêmement difficile pour lui de ne plus bouger. Mais Bella devait s'habituer à lui. Quand elle ondula les hanches, Edward comprit qu'elle était prête.

« -Edward… Tes yeux… » Gémit elle.

« -Il faut que je boive. »

Bella écarquilla les yeux. Elle aimait le sentir en elle, buter au fond de son être, toucher son âme, son cœur même. Il s'était montré patient, attentionné, il lui avait donné beaucoup de plaisir…

« -Oui. » Fit-elle juste avant qu'il ne la morde.

Ses dents pénétrèrent sa chair et Edward but son sang avec avidité. Doux et chaud, fruité et précieux. A chaque fois qu'il avalait une gorgée, il s'enfonçait en elle, ses vas et viens étaient rythmés par la façon dont il buvait son sang. Il avait pris le temps au départ de déguster ce délicieux liquide, mais gourmand, il se mit à boire plus, à lui tirer plus de sang, plus vite et plus fort.

C'était parfait, il réalisait à peine qu'il tenait un trésor dans ses bras. Il s'arrêta brusquement, Bella tremblait, elle hurla, Edward ferma les yeux, laissant leur orgasme se propager en eux. Atteindre ce point culminant ensemble était très important, car il scellait leur union.

Lorsque le monde arrêta de tournoyer autour d'eux, Edward lécha la morsure pour qu'elle cicatrise plus vite et s'affala à coté d'elle.

Il la regarda, caressant son visage encore rougit par le plaisir, malgré tout le sang qu'il avait bu. Elle respirait vite, les yeux rivés sur le lustre de la chambre.

« -Merci. » Lâcha-t-elle soudainement.

Edward fronça les sourcils.

« -C'est à moi de te remercier. Bella, tu es tout pour moi… »

Elle posa faiblement un doigt sur sa bouche.

« -Je n'avais plus personne avant toi. Je songeais à mettre fin à ma vie et je vais vivre éternellement maintenant. Avec toi. Merci de donner un sens à ma vie. »

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement. La fougue et l'urgence étaient passées, Bella se sentait… Pas très bien.

Sa gorge la brula et elle porta une main affolée à son cou. Edward se redressa et se plaça au dessus d'elle.

« -Bella, mon éternelle, ça va te faire mal. »

Pour toute réponse, elle hurla de douleur.

« -Mais je te promet que tout ira bien après… »

Il embrassa les larmes qui scintillaient à ses yeux qu'elle ferma tout de suite. Elle avait mal, elle souffrait. Elle avait l'impression de bruler en enfer.

Mais l'important, c'était qu'elle se trouvait dans les bras d'un ange et qu'elle était certaine qu'il l'emporterait au paradis.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà! Un petit OS pour la route. Je suis en mode vampire en ce moment. Comme pour ma nouvelle fic! (Morsure de la passion^^)<strong>

**Celles qui ont téléchargé mon roman (le lien est sur mon profil, hey oui, tous les moyens sont bons pour se faire de la pub) auront peut etre reconnu ma mythologie des éternels, bref, j'espère que ça vous a plut!**

**Gros BisouXoXo!**


	7. Leçon de Séduction

**Salut salut! j'ai retrouvé cet os sur lovelemon in fic, je le poste donc ici! ^^ Bisous doux!**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward POV<strong>

— Comment ça tu ne viens pas? Hurlais-je.  
>— Je suis navrée, mais je ne me sens vraiment pas bien…<br>Renifla-t-elle.  
>— Rose, ne me fait pas ce coup ! Grondais-je.<br>— Écoute, de toute façon ça n'aurait pas marché !  
>Tout le monde sait qu'il n'y a rien entre nous.<br>— Mais ils ne te connaissent même pas…  
>— Tu n'as qu'à t'y rendre seul.<br>— Non…  
>— Alors n'y va pas. De toute façon c'est stupide de penser qu'elle va se jeter dans tes bras en te voyant arriver avec une fille.<br>— C'est pas stupide, Emmet m'a dit que ça pourrait la rendre jalouse.  
>— Emmet ? Depuis quand t'écoutes cet imbécile ? Non, si tu veux la séduire, tu lui dis tout simplement ce que tu penses.<br>— Rose… Fis-je d'une voix implorante.  
>Elle éternua au bout du fil.<br>— Désolé, mais faut que j'y aille. On se voit demain.  
>Et elle raccrocha.<p>

Je fixais mon portable, à deux doigts de le jeter par terre et de le piétiner. Ce qui aurait été puéril, mais qui m'aurait fait un bien fou. Et maintenant que Rose avait foutu en l'air mon super plan, je me demandais comment j'allais m'en sortir. A 24 ans, je n'avais jamais couché avec une femme et mes relations avec la gente féminine se limitaient à de brèves accolades.  
>Ça n'avait pas été un choix, juste un manque d'attention…<br>Tandis que mes amis préféraient aller faire la bringue et s'éclater, j'avais préféré me plonger dans mes études et mes livres de droits. Et si j'avais  
>réussi ma carrière au point d'avoir un poste convoité dans la firme Volturi, j'étais nul à chier pour draguer une fille. Preuve étant faite sur Victoria.<br>La femme de mes rêves, la fille de mon patron aux cheveux roux indomptables, au sourire enjôleur et à la poitrine aguichante m'avait gentiment offert un râteau et avait préféré se jeter dans les bras de James. Mon collègue et ennemi juré qui avait répandu la rumeur selon laquelle j'étais gay. Pour leur prouver le contraire, ce soir, lors de la  
>soirée organisée par Aro, je prévoyais de débarquer avec Rose, ma très séduisante amie d'enfance qui était de passage à Chicago pour faire sensation.<br>Mais voilà qu'elle était grippée et que je me trouvais seul à un bar comme un imbécile fini.

— Hey, je vous ressers ?  
>Je me tournais vers la barmaid, une brune au regard chocolat qui me scrutait avec intérêt.<br>— Non, je vais partir.  
>Elle hocha la tête.<br>— On dirait que vous vous êtes fait poser un lapin. Me sourit elle, compatissante.  
>Je lui rendis son sourire.<br>— Ouais. Soupirais-je. J'hésitais à continuer et à lui demander ce qu'elle pensait de mon idée…  
>Mais voyant qu'elle s'apprêtait à s'éloigner, les mots sortirent de ma bouche :<br>— Est-ce que vous me trouvez gay ?  
>Elle fronça les sourcils…<br>— Dans quel sens ?  
>— Je veux dire, homosexuel, fis je, baissant d'un ton.<br>— Non, pourquoi, c'est le cas ?  
>— Non, c'est juste qu'aux bureaux, on a fait courir cette rumeur, et qu'à cause de ça, je suis passé à côté de la femme de mes rêves.<br>— Vous n'avez qu'à démentir et puis c'est tout.  
>— C'est déjà fait, mais je pense que tant qu'on ne m'aura pas vu avec une fille, on ne risque pas de me croire. Et ce soir justement j'avais invité une amie à une soirée, mais elle vient de m'annoncer qu'elle ne viendra pas.<br>Elle me sourit à nouveau.  
>— Je vois, alors qu'est ce qui t'empêche de sortir avec<br>une autre fille ?  
>— C'est pas aussi simple…<br>— Oh, je t'en prie, ne me dit pas qu'un beau gosse comme toi a du mal pour draguer!  
>J'haussais les sourcils.<br>— Merci du compliment, mais je t'affirme que j'ai aucune expérience avec les femmes.  
>Elle me regarda d'un air narquois.<br>— Tu blagues ?  
>— Non. Malheureusement.<br>Elle pouffa.  
>— C'est ce qu'on va voir. Tu vois la brune là-bas…<p>

Elle m'indiqua une ravissante jeune femme qui était  
>assise toute seule à une table et qui sirotait son cosmopolitain…<p>

— Ça fait au moins trente minutes qu'elle attend. Ça sent le coup du lapin aussi… Tu devrais tenter ta chance.

Sur ce, elle me tourna le dos. Je lâchais un petit rire.

— Quand je n'ai dit aucune expérience, c'était vraiment aucune expérience. Je ne rigolais pas.  
>— Ouais, ouais…<br>— Je ne vais pas aller la voir.

Elle déposa un verre devant moi et me dit, me regardant  
>droit dans les yeux :<p>

— Comment tu veux avoir de l'expérience si tu restes assis  
>sur ce foutu tabouret ?<p>

Je tournais tête et vis la jeune femme regarder sa montre… Je soupirais.

— Et qu'est-ce que je lui dis ?  
>— Emmène lui ça et improvise!<p>

Je regardais le verre devant moi et finis par le prendre.  
>La barmaid me régala d'un sourire pour m'encourager et je me levais pour aller voir la brune…<br>J'étais un excellent avocat, j'adorais faire mes plaidoiries…  
>Je me tournais une derrière fois pour voir la barmaid continuer à m'encourager tout en servant un autre client.<br>Je me raclais la gorge…

— Bonsoir mademoiselle… Fis-je. La brune leva aussitôt la tête et je faillis rebrousser chemin… Mais elle me regarda avec un léger sourire.  
>— Bonsoir. Me dit-elle d'une voix profonde.<br>— Je… Heu… Votre verre est vide, je me suis permis de vous  
>commander ça…<br>Lui dis-je, déposant le verre sur sa table.  
>— C'est gentil, mais je m'apprêtais à partir.<br>— Oh…. On vous a posé un lapin ?  
>Elle me sourit.<br>— On peut dire ça comme ça.  
>— J'ai du mal à comprendre cet homme… Vous êtes pourtant<br>charmante…

Okay, j'aurais pu trouver mieux, par exemple :  
>— Splendide. Vous êtes vraiment splendide… Cet homme est un idiot de vous laisser seule à cette table…<p>

Je posais la main sur la chaise vide. Elle continuait à sourire.  
>— Vous devriez le lui dire… Fit-elle.<br>— Si j'en ai l'occasion je n'y manquerais pas une seconde…  
>— Ce ne sera pas la peine. Fit une voix bourrue dans mon dos.<p>

Je me retournais assez brusquement, manquant de me prendre une armoire à glace en pleine tronche. L'homme qui se tenait devant moi était hyper balèze… J'eu du mal à déglutir quand il me dit :  
>— J'ai eu pas mal de retard à cause de mon boulot, mais<br>maintenant je peux tenir compagnie à ma femme, alors dégage, minus…

J'eus une impression de déjà vu, je me revis au moment où  
>James m'avait ridiculisé au bureau, sans utiliser les mêmes termes, certes, mais avec un ton similaire. Et franchement, j'en avais plus que marre de me laisser marcher sur les pieds…<p>

— Je ne suis pas un minus, c'est plutôt vous qui êtes un minable. J'ai des priorités et si j'avais une femme comme la vôtre, je ne l'aurais jamais fait attendre si longtemps, ni même donné rendez-vous dans un bar… Elle mérite un endroit beaucoup plus classe et digne qu'un bar comme celui-ci…

— Oh… Tu te prends pour qui là ? Fit-il, s'avançant dangereusement vers moi.

L'Edward que j'étais aurait esquivé cette question et pris la poudre d'escampette, mas je ne voulais plus être ce dégonflé. Je fis un pas en avant et du lever la tête pour regarder en face le mari en retard :

— Je suis quelqu'un de ponctuel et de…  
>Il me prit par le col de ma chemise sans ménagement…<br>— Lâche le Sam!  
>— Te mêle pas de ça Emily…<p>

Je repoussais l'armoire à glace sans penser une seconde qu'il allait tomber par terre… Encore moins qu'il allait se lever et se ruer sur moi comme un taureau enragé… Il leva son poing pour me l'asséner, mais un autre homme le bloqua :

— Je ne veux pas de ça dans mon bar. Grogna t-il.  
>— Désolé Jake… Ce mec m'a fait sortir de mes gongs. Se justifia Sam.<br>— Vous devriez mieux vous maîtriser. Lui dis-je redressant mon col. Il me foudroya du regard.  
>Je sentis une petite main chaude se poser sur ma poitrine, en baissant la tête je vis la barmaid qui me regardait…<p>

— Jake, je le connais, c'est un ami.  
>— Ah ouais ?<br>— Il a un peu bu. Si tu le permets, je vais l'accompagner  
>jusqu'à chez lui.<br>— T'en es sure Bella ?  
>— Oui, ne t'en fait pas. Allez, on y va. Fit-elle, me prenant par le bras.<p>

Je décidais que le mieux était de la suivre. Mais je devais éclaircir un point :

— Je n'ai bu qu'une boisson gazeuse.  
>— Je sais, mais c'était la meilleure excuse que je pouvais<br>trouver pour te sortir de là. En plus c'est en partie de ma faute, alors…  
>Une fois dehors elle laissa échapper un rire.<br>— Tu n'as pas de chance, ça avait l'air bien parti pourtant.  
>— Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Je manque tellement d'expérience que je n'ai même pas fait attention à l'alliance que portait la jeune femme.<p>

Elle secoua la tête.  
>— Si tu veux, je peux t'aider.<br>J'haussais les sourcils.  
>— Vraiment ? Et en quel honneur ?<br>Elle roula des yeux avant de me répondre :  
>— La charité, tu connais ?<br>Je fis mine de réfléchir…  
>— Hum… C'est une denrée rare de nos jours.<br>— Je pense que tu es un cas désespéré, tu mérites d'avoir un coup de main.  
>Je la dévisageais, cherchant une trace de moquerie… Mais elle avait une expression sérieuse, presque sereine.<br>— J'accepte ton aide providentielle.  
>Son sourire s'agrandit, puis elle me prit par le bras et dit :<br>— On va commencer par se rendre à cette soirée.  
>— Je ne sais pas Bella…<br>— Comment connais tu mon nom ? Fit-elle, fronçant les sourcils.  
>— C'est ce Jake qui t'a appelé comme ça.<br>— Oh… Et toi, c'est comment ?  
>— Edward. Edward Cullen.<br>— Alors enchantée Edward. Où a lieu cette soirée ?  
>— Dans un restaurant, à quelques rues d'ici… Tu es sure de vouloir venir ?<br>— Bien sûr, d'autant plus que j'ai ma soirée de libre maintenant !  
>Je posais une main dans son dos pour la guider jusqu'à ma voiture.<br>— Wow… C'est ça ta voiture ?  
>— Oui. Je suis avocat lui précisais je.<p>

Elle hocha la tête et son sourire admiratif ne quitta pas un instant ses jolies lèvres. Même quand nous arrivions au restaurant.  
>— Bon, je dois te dire que je veux impressionner une femme<br>en particulier…  
>— T'inquiète, je te montrerais comment t'y prendre. Me sourit elle, confiante.<br>En sortant de la voiture, elle s'approcha de moi.  
>— Passe un bras autour de mes reins... Montre toi un peu possessif<br>envers moi et ne me laisse pas seule longtemps.  
>— D'accord.<p>

Un petit carillon au-dessus de la porte sonna notre entrée et plusieurs regards curieux se posèrent sur nous.  
>Je serrais un peu plus contre moi Bella pour me donner confiance…<br>— Bonsoir Edward ! Je pensais que vous ne viendriez plus. Fit Aro, s'avançant directement vers nous.  
>— Bonsoir, je m'excuse du retard. Nous ne resterons pas<br>très longtemps, mais je tenais à passer.  
>— Quelle est cette douce créature qui vous accompagne ?<br>Bella lui tendit la main en lui adressant un sourire amical.  
>— Je suis Bella Swan.<br>Aro lui prit la main et se pencha pour la baiser…  
>— C'est un réel plaisir de vous rencontrer. Edward nous a caché qu'il fréquentait une jeune femme aussi éblouissante que vous.<br>— C'est qu'il voulait me garder pour lui seul. Lui dit-elle, m'adressant un regard énamouré. Je remarquais que ses joues s'étaient légèrement teintées de rouge…  
>— Et il a bien raison, même si c'est égoïste, je trouve. Passez une bonne soirée. Nous souhaita t-il avant d'aller accueillir d'autres invités.<br>— C'est lui ton patron ? Me demanda t-elle.  
>— Oui.<br>— Il est flippant.  
>Je lui souris.<br>— Tu trouves ?  
>— Ouais…<p>

— Bonsoir Edward. Fit une voix suave dans notre dos. Je me retournais pour voir Tanya, Mike et Jessica regarder Bella de la tête au pied.  
>Ce que je fis moi aussi… Je réalisais que je n'avais pas vraiment prêté attention à ce qu'elle portait. Un jean noir et un tee shirt sur lequel étaient imprimé un agneau et un loup en train de danser avec « Rock your Body » écrit juste en dessous…<br>— Bonsoir, leur souris-je.  
>— Tu es venu accompagner pour une fois. Dit Mike, dévisageant Bella qui leur souriait.<br>— Je suis Bella Swan, la petite amie d'Edward.  
>— Petite amie ? Répéta sottement Tanya.<br>— Comment ça se fait que tu ne nous as jamais parlé  
>d'elle ? Demanda Jessica.<br>Bella se colla un peu plus à moi et je resserrais mon étreinte.  
>— Je ne voyais pas pourquoi je dois tout vous dire.<br>— Mais tout de même, nous aurions souhaité être au courant de son existence. Fit Tanya. Je fronçais les sourcils en remarquant le sourire que décochait Mike à Bella.  
>— En réalité, c'est un peu ma faute, intervint elle. Je la<br>regardais, curieux de savoir ce qu'elle allait leur raconter.  
>— Je suis une simple serveuse, Edward est un brillant avocat,<br>je craignais d'être jugée par ses collègues. Mais finalement, il m'a convaincue…  
>Il a su trouver les moyens de me convaincre…<br>Elle me regarda comme si j'étais la plus belle chose qu'elle ait jamais vu…  
>— Tu veux que j'aille te chercher quelque chose à boire ? Lui demandais-je pour rompre ce moment gênant pour moi.<br>— Heu…  
>— Je veux bien une coupe de champagne, moi. Me dit Tanya, coupant la parole à Bella qui lui jeta un regard stupéfait.<br>— Pour moi ce sera du bourbon. Ajouta Jessica.  
>— Je crois que la question m'était adressée. Fit Bella<br>d'une voix ferme en les regardant avec supériorité.  
>— J'aimerais bien boire un verre d'eau s'il te plait… Fit-elle, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour effleurer rapidement mes lèvres…<p>

Ça avait l'air si naturel… Je préférais vite m'éloigner avant qu'on ne remarque mon trouble…  
>— Attend, je vais t'accompagner. Fit Mike, marchant derrière moi.<br>— Hey… Où est ce que t'as trouvé une fille comme elle ?  
>Me demanda-t-il sur le chemin du buffet.<br>— Elle bosse dans un bar, un jour elle m'a servi et le courant est vite passé.  
>— T'es pas gay alors ?<br>Je lui souris.  
>— Tout dépend du sens que tu donnes à ce terme, Mike. Parce que Bella me comble de bonheur.<br>— Ah ouais… ? Me demanda-t-il avec un intérêt non dissimulé.  
>Le carillon de la porte sonna à nouveau et je vis Victoria et James entrer comme un couple de stars.<br>James souriait à tout le monde et Victoria… Wow… Elle était… Sublime… Lorsqu'elle croisa mon regard, son sourire s'agrandit.  
>Je me retournais subitement, essayant de contrôler les<br>battements erratiques de mon cœur…

— Hum… James en a de la chance… Entendis-je Mike soupirer. Tout comme toi.  
>Je tournais la tête, surpris de constater qu'il parlait de moi.<br>— Moi ?  
>— Ouais… Bella a l'air d'être bonne… Fit-il.<br>Bella. Je me rappelais soudainement d'elle.  
>Je me retournais pour lui remplir son verre d'eau et allais le lui emmener.<br>— Une bête de sexe… Disait-elle lorsque j'arrivais. Il semblait qu'elle avait captivé l'attention de Tanya et Jessica.  
>— Tiens, voilà ton eau.<br>— Oh… Tu as fait vite chéri… Me sourit-elle. Merci.  
>— Alors, de quoi parliez-vous ? Demandais-je, jetant un coup d'œil à Tanya et Jessica qui me regardaient bizarrement.<br>— De toi… Me dit Bella.  
>Il me semblait que les mots que j'avais entendus étaient « bête de sexe ». Je ne voyais pas comment mon nom avait pu atterrir là-dedans.<br>— Bella nous a appris tes prouesses… Fit Tanya avec un regard qui me dérangea…  
>Bella passa son bras libre autour de mes reins… Et je me disais que j'avais du louper tout un épisode…<p>

— Il fait chaud tout d'un coup. Fit Jessica, s'éventant avec sa main… Et Mike en met du temps, je vais voir ce qu'il fait. Tu viens Tanya ?  
>— Non, je…<br>— Tu viens Tanya ! Ordonna-t-elle.  
>— A plus tard Edward. Me dit Tanya, me lançant un clin d'œil.<p>

J'étais éberlué…  
>— Tu peux m'expliquer Bella ?<br>Elle n'en eut pas le temps puisque la voix de James la coupa :  
>— Bonsoir Edward.<br>— Bonsoir James.  
>— Alors, toujours seul, ou tu vas nous présenter ton ami ?<br>Victoria qui était dans ses bras me sourit.  
>— Laisse-le un peu tranquille avec ça. Dit-elle d'une voix moqueuse.<br>— Non, figure toi que je suis venu accompagné par mon amie. Bella, je te présente James et Victoria. Fis-je, tentant de ne pas regarder cette dernière.

— Bella… J'ai l'impression de vous avoir déjà vu… Observa James.  
>— Sûrement parce que je travaille dans un bar.<br>— Pas à striptease j'espère, sinon James aura des explications à me donner.  
>— Non, non… Dit rapidement Bella. Je ne fais ce genre de<br>chose qu'en privé. Continua-t-elle avec un sourire.

Victoria lui sourit, puis me regarda.  
>— Personne ne savait qu'Edward fréquentait quelqu'un…<br>— Je sais préserver mes secrets. Dis-je.  
>— Mais ce genre de secret ça se partage. Fit James, regardant directement Bella…<p>

Je sentis un malaise s'installer… Bella du le sentir aussi, puisqu'elle se racla la gorge.  
>— Très peu pour moi. Edward me satisfait entièrement…<br>— Vraiment… ? Demanda Victoria, narquoise, sans détourner son regard de moi… Son sourire me troublait…  
>— Vraiment. Oh ! Notre chanson ! Ed ! Il faut absolument qu'on y aille.<p>

Ce que dit Bella me prit au dépourvu. J'entendis une chanson pop rock en fond musicale, je ne l'avais jamais entendu.  
>— Edward ne danse pas. Fit Victoria pour moi.<br>— Ça, c'était avant de me rencontrer. Lui répondit sèchement Bella. On y va.  
>Elle me tira par le bras… Je ne pouvais pas refuser.<br>— Si vous voulez bien nous excuser. Leur souris je, obéissant à Bella.

Je m'aperçus que la piste était à moitié vide. Seuls quelques courageux prenaient le risque d'être montré du doigt. J'hésitais à en faire partit.  
>— Je ne sais pas danser. Après je à Bella.<br>Elle eut un hoquet choqué…  
>— Tout le monde sait danser Ed !<br>Elle me guida au centre de la piste, le temps pour elle  
>de passer les bras autour de mon cou, la chanson se termina et on passa un slow…<br>Ce qui ne me soulagea que moyennement. Je me balançais d'un pied à l'autre… Bella se mit à rire.  
>— Va falloir que je t'apprenne à danser un de ces jours.<br>— Merci Bella. T'es vraiment un ange, tombé du ciel.  
>— Arf, n'exagères pas… Quoique… Si, continue. Me sourit-elle.<br>— T'es une chic fille. Qu'est-ce que tu as raconté à celles qui le sont beaucoup moins ?  
>— Tu veux parler de Tanya et Jessica ?<br>J'hochais la tête, c'était évident.  
>— Que tu étais vraiment une bête de sexe…<br>J'ouvris la bouche. Sous le choc.

— Quoi ? Me dit-elle. J'aurais dû dire que tu étais nul à chier ?  
>— Non, du tout… Mais…<br>Elle fronça les sourcils…  
>— Attend… Ne me dit pas que…<br>Elle s'arrêta de bouger et écarquilla les yeux, puis se  
>haussa sur la pointe des pieds, approchant son visage du mien…<br>— T'es puceau ? Souffla-t-elle contre mes lèvres…

J'hochais la tête, gêné d'avoir à lui vouer ça et en même temps troublé par sa chaleur et le fait que sa jolie bouche soit si près de la mienne… Elle les entrouvrit et mu par je ne sais trop quoi, je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes… Doucement d'abord, prenant le temps d'en savourer la saveur… Puis, je capturais sa bouche sauvagement, immisçant ma langue pour l'entrelacer avec la sienne… Elle soupira et je m'écartais.  
>Je m'aperçus qu'elle avait fermé les yeux car elle les rouvrit aussitôt que mes lèvres eurent lâchés les siennes.<p>

— Bordel… Chuchota-t-elle. Va falloir qu'on y remédie, et vite…  
>Seulement au ton qu'elle avait employé… J'étais partant.<br>Alors tout ce qui se passa ensuite fut précipité et rapide.  
>Nous quittions la soirée sans dire au revoir à qui que ce soit pour aller dans la voiture.<p>

— Tu vis loin d'ici ? Me demanda-t-elle.  
>— Non. Fis, me concentrant sur la route.<br>— Et t'as ce qu'il faut ?  
>— Heu… Je suis comme tous les hommes, même si je ne l'ai pas encore utilisé…<br>— Mais non, je ne parlais pas de ça ! Rigola-t-elle.  
>Tu as un préservatif ?<br>— Oui. Ma sœur m'en a acheté une boite pour un de mes anniversaires.  
>— C'est très gentil à elle ! Observa Bella.<br>— Elle est très prévoyante. Admis-je.

La tension sexuelle entre Bella et moi était palpable. Je me sentais très excité à l'idée que ça allait être, contre toute attente, mon grand soir. J'avais tenu Bella par la main pour l'emmener chez moi. A peine étions nous entré qu'elle me colla contre la porte.

— Embrasse-moi encore… Fit-elle d'une voix sensuelle à laquelle je ne pouvais pas résister. Elle était du genre torride… Elle gémissait contre ma bouche, se cola plus à moi, ondulant érotiquement ses hanches contre  
>moi… Réveillant la bête qui sommeillait en moi. J'avais du mal à croire à ce qui m'arrivait… Sa langue dansait contre la mienne, ses mains se faufilaient sous ma chemise, ses seins se pressaient contre ma poitrine… J'étais à bout de souffle quand elle laissa mes lèvres…<br>— Edward… Tu m'excites….  
>Je ne savais pas trop comment réagir devant une telle révélation…<br>— C'est vrai ?  
>Elle me sourit…<br>— Et moi aussi je t'excite… Elle sourit et posa sa main sur mon sexe, ma respiration se coupa… Wow…  
>Elle caressa le renflement de mon pantalon d'une main<br>taquine et douce, puis se mordit la lèvre…  
>— Voyons un peu ce qui se cache là-dedans…<br>J'avais du mal à déglutir en la voyant s'agenouiller  
>devant moi… Je dû m'adosser à la porte pour ne pas défaillir.<br>Le glissement de la fermeture éclair rompit le silence de  
>ma maison…<br>— Mon Dieu… Edward...  
>Je baissais la tête, inquiet par sa réaction…<br>— Quelque chose ne va pas ? Parvins-je à dire.  
>— Comment as-tu pu garder un si gros morceau de toi pour<br>toi tout seul ? Aussi longtemps ?  
>Voilà, j'avais perdu l'usage de la parole et me limitais à hausser les épaules.<p>

* * *

><p>Quand elle parcoure mon membre sa langue, je ne sens qu'elle.<br>Quand elle caresse mes couilles de ses mains douces et chaudes. Je ne sens qu'elle.  
>Quand elle m'avale goulûment. Je ne sens qu'elle…<br>Ce qu'elle me fait me donne un plaisir incommensurable…  
>Que j'éprouve pour la première fois….<br>Je me sens couler goutte à goutte dans sa bouche, et elle me transporte vers ce que je pense être l'extase… De plus en plus vite… Le son de ses gémissements reste bloqué dans sa bouche mais me fait vibrer… J'ai du mal à respirer… J'ai l'impression de suffoquer…  
>— Edward… Donne-la moi…<br>— Okay.  
>Bella se redresse et enlève rapidement son Tshirt. J'ai<br>envie d'allumer la lumière pour la voir mais elle m'en empêche…  
>— Vas chercher un préservatif…<br>Elle déboutonne déjà son pantalon. Elle a l'air d'être maîtresse de la situation, mais sa voix est tremblante et je sais qu'elle est dans le même état de frustration que moi.  
>— Viens dans ma chambre… Lui dis-je, lui prenant la main…<br>Elle laisse son Tshirt sur le rebord du fauteuil et me suit. J'esquisse un  
>mouvement pour allumer, mais elle m'en empêche.<br>— Non… A la lumière du clair de lune, c'est mieux… M'assure-t-elle. Je la crois. Je file chercher la boite de préservatifs dans la salle de  
>bain… Je veux faire vite, le désir me détraque le cœur… Me fait perdre mon sang froid.<br>Putain mais où est ce que j'ai pu mettre cette foutue boite…  
>Ah ! Je la trouve et me couvre aussitôt. Je sors de la salle de bain en quatrième vitesse, et retrouve Bella, couchée sur mon lit, nue et prête pour moi…<br>Elle me regarde en se mordant la lèvre, une de ses mains couvre sa poitrine, l'autre son sexe… J'avale ma salive pour ne pas baver  
>devant un tel spectacle… Je monte tout de suite près d'elle, me met au-dessus d'elle…<br>Et je l'embrasse une nouvelle fois. Je sens mon goût dans sa bouche… Je laisse mes mains la parcourir… Je caresse sa peau de satin… Sa peau crémeuse… Elle a les cuisses écartées et ma queue se retrouve juste sur son antre sacré… Je l'attrape et caresse son sexe avec le mien… J'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça… Et elle a l'air d'apprécier… Elle est moite, mouillée, trempée… Son odeur divinement féminine envahit mes narines… Elle hausse ses hanches pour m'inciter à entrer en elle…  
>Je la pénètre alors… Je pousse un grognement bestial… Je ne me reconnais plus…<br>En fait, je ne sais plus grand-chose… Excepté que je suis en elle… Que je la pilonne et elle m'avale avec un bonheur torride… Je bute au fond d'elle alors que sa main a attrapé mes couilles… Elle les presse délicieusement… Au fur et à mesure que je m'enfonce, que je me retire… Que j'entre, que je sors… Je ne maîtrise même plus mes coups de reins tellement ils sont précipités…  
>— Donne… Donne… M'implore-t-elle d'une voix rauque… Je la sens se crisper, se resserrer autour de moi… Et je lui donne tout… Je me sens me vider en elle… Et je m'effondre, à bout de souffle… épuisé, comblé… ravi…<br>J'ai des difficultés à reprendre mon souffle… Et mes idées commencent à s'éclaircir…  
>Ma première fois avait été incroyable… Et une chose était sure…<br>Je ne comptais pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin…


End file.
